Pretending
by Clare4533
Summary: After years of being bullied by her former best friend, a freak accident and some heroics brings them back together, but they both soon realize that sometimes saying sorry isn't enough. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new Swan Queen story for you all to hopefully enjoy. Like always if you want you can leave me a review and please remember to favorite and follow. I already have 20 chapters planned out for this and that's not the end, I'll be trying to update on a weekly basis. Anyway, enough from me, here's chapter one. Enjoy!

* * *

If you were to tell anyone that Miss Queen Bee Regina Mills used to be best friends with a nobody like Emma Swan, then they would call you crazy and push you aside, and yet this was true. Regina Mills, beautiful, smart, popular and all around top bitch on campus was in fact friends with Emma Swan the girl that is seen as a nobody to everyone in school, with her thick black framed glasses, signature messy blonde ponytail and insane IQ Emma Swan is possibly the biggest loser in all of Storybrooke High and not a day would go by when she would be able to escape the constant reminder of that fact. She'd get called all the losers of the day, get freezing cold slushy's thrown in her face, get books knocked out of her hand and what made it worse for Emma was the face that she knew it was all happening by order of her former best friends and still next door neighbour Regina Mills.

Over the years since the bullying started Emma had actually found herself some friends that didn't see her as a nobody and actually wanted to spend time with her, not to make fun of her but to hang out with her. Elsa Snow was the first friend Emma made when she started high school, with her long blonde locks and shy demeanour, she was an easy target for the cheerleading team before Emma arrived. Emma hated the cheerleaders, well not all of them, her other best friend Ruby Lucas was one of them after all, but at the same time she wasn't. They never really fully accepted Ruby as one of them, after Ruby stood up for Emma, and they have even tried on more than one occasion to get her kicked off the squad but the coach always overrules it. Killian Jones was probably the only guy Emma would ever want to be around in school, not because she was interested in him, that was definitely not the case. She just simply thought of him as the older brother she never had, and he lived up to that title more than once throughout the years, by trying to protect Emma from Regina and her posse of bitches. To some three friends might seem like very little but to Emma they were more than enough and she knew for a fact that if she didn't have them by her side every day, she wouldn't have lasted this long in high school.

Regina's high school experience was the complete polar opposite to Emma's. Regina was the most popular girl in the school, but unsurprisingly she didn't have that many friends. Most people were actually afraid of Regina, and most even called her The Evil Queen of Storybrooke when her back was turned. Regina's second in command was Zelena West. She was probably the biggest slut in the whole school and was even sleeping with Regina's boyfriend behind her 'besties' back. Robin Hood was Regina's 'loving' boyfriend and quarterback of the football team. So it came as no surprise when it got out that Regina head cheerleader and Robin quarterback were dating. Cruella De Vill was the newest member of Regina's posse and was the only member that wasn't a cheerleader. Zelena had decided to let her join when she caught her scaring the life out of some poor freshman at the start of the year. Regina had everything, the popularity, the boy, what she thought were good friends, a good family life and the most important thing the fear of her fellow students, yet hat still didn't stop Regina from thinking what if? What if she and Emma had stayed friends and she hadn't of turned Emma into the school's punching back to keep their old friendship a secret? Regina would often lay in bed at night and think about a time when she and Emma used to run between each other's houses, and practically live at each other's houses over the summer, how they used to get into so much trouble and how they talked about what would happen when they got older, they never had this on the list.

Neither one of the girls knew when their extremely close friendship came to an end. It wasn't like one day they just woke up and decided not to see each other anymore, that's actually quite the opposite, to this day Emma and Regina still see each other quite regularly due to their parent's close friendship. Over the years both girls have had to sit through countless parties and dinners with the other and each one gets harder and harder for Emma. But they both sucked it up and life when on as normal, Emma dominated her own little nerdy world, while the name calling and occasionally slushy to the face still occurred, Regina continued to have control over the whole student body and looked gorgeous while doing so, but this normalcy for the two girls was soon about to change and they would realise that the past has a way of catching up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I said I would be trying to update weekly but I started to write a few of the chapters and couldn't keep it from you guys any longer than need be. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites and followed. It really does mean a lot to me when you guys take the time out of your day to not only ready my work but also leave me feedback. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I swear to god, if I don't feel another freezing cold slushy being thrown against my face at great speed ever again I'll die a happy girl! This usually happens once a month for a few days...wonder why? But as of lately Cruella has been in an extra pissy mood, and everyone knows a pissed off Cruella equals a shivering wet ME! This wasn't always the case, before Cruella joined The Evil Queen and her posse of bitches, she used to spend her time giving slushy facials to freshmen students to and I quote _'Show them who's boss!'_ , but it's obvious that she's moved on from that crusade and onto me, no doubt because of the Evil Queen herself! I don't know what chick's problem is, I never did anything to her...unless you count the years of devoted friendship we used to share, but clearly she doesn't count them as anything.

Since the first time Cruella gave me one of her infamous slushy facials, Ruby has kept telling me to make sure a bring spare clothes and for that, I'm very grateful, if I didn't have her reminding me about that after every time I got slushied I'd be walking around with blue stained clothes all day, and I'd have some explaining to do when I got home. That's one of the things I love most about Ruby, she's always making sure that I remember all these small things like, _'Don't forget your spare clothes Em'_ and _'Em, even though you hate gym, don't forget your kit and I'll see you there Emmy!'_ , I know that it's kind of embarrassing that I have to have someone leaving me little notes to remind me of stupid things but Ruby understands that sometimes I get really distracted by whatever project I'm working on, and according to her she actually likes _'taking care of me'_ as she calls it. I'm just happy and thankful at this moment in time because I really need to get out of these wet and slightly blue stained clothes before I start to turn blue in certain places that I don't want to turn blue again!

The worst part of getting slushied isn't even the slushy itself, it's walking through the halls and having everyone stare at you, while trying to hide their laughing behind their hands, but I still see, I still see the look of relief on their faces and I see the occasional look of pity on their faces as I make my way to my locker and today is no different, I was forced to pass nearly everyone as they made their way out of the school, I would have normally gone home before my parents got home from work, but I promised Ruby that I would give her a lift after cheerleading practice. The only good thing that has come about today is that Cruella slushied me while all the cheerleaders are at their after school practice, so I don't have to worry about Regina or Zelena giving me bother and keeping me away from my locker, which ironically is in cheerleading central, another thing I thankfully won't have to worry about is Ruby going apeshit on Cruella's ass again, when she does that Regina makes it her personal mission to make Ruby miserable at cheerleading practice for at least two weeks.

I thought I would be free of post slushy tormenting, that was until I turned the corner that leads to my locker to find Zelena West standing there in her cheerleading uniform, I don't know why but hers always looks a lot sluttier than everyone else's. It's probably because she rolls the already short skirts up, so that if she bent down you could definitely...well everything. Ruby also told me that Zelena is in charge of ordering uniforms and always gets her own a few sizes smaller to make her _'features'_ stand out more, guess that's what some people like, me not so much. I don't see the point in anyone doing things like wearing clothes that are too small for them just to impress someone else. I was about to turn and walk the other way when a certain brunette's name caught my attention and I instead decided to wait until they left, or at least that's what I'm telling myself.

"Who cares about Regina! That didn't stop you before, she doesn't have to know Robin…" Zelena said while moving her hand up and down Robin Hood's arm. Wow, what a great man Regina seems to have picked for herself.

"Zelena if she finds out about this, she'll kill us both! But you do look so good in that uniform…" Robin said while his hands found their way to Zelena's hips. If they are looking to get caught, they are going the right way about it.

"Come over to mine tonight, 8 sound good?" Zelena said while pulling closer to Robin.

"This has to be the last time Zel…" He gets cut off by Zelena's lips and gets pushed back into the locker with a loud thud. Okay, that's just gross, I think I've heard and seen enough to last me a lifetime. Guess I'll get changed later on then...hope they let me into the computer lab while I'm dripping.

 **Regina's POV**

"Seriously guys! Is this the best you can do?!" I screamed at my so called dream team. I know it's not really their fault, and that the coach changed the routine last minute after months of perfecting the old one, but still, if I don't push them then they will never learn.

"Lay off it's not our fault!" Ruby shouted back at me. I've always admired her lack of fear when it comes to me. She's possibly the only person in this whole school that would dare to talk back to me, and for that, I respect her, not that I'd ever let her know that.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Lucas? Or do you feel the need to be on uniform wash duty for the rest of the month…again?" I snapped at the girl, making her jump slightly, but quickly regain her usual bad-girl composer.

"I was just saying that it's not our fault that coach changed the routine last minute and is breathing down your throat to get it done!" Ruby snapped back, getting a few nods from someone of the other teammates.

"Look, guys, I know this new routine is hard, but we are the best squad this school has ever had and we have to show coach that and the only way we can do that is by showing her that we can take anything she throws at us! Sorry if I was misunderstood, because I thought that you guys wanted to be the best, but if you would rather take it easy like Miss Lucas, then the laundry room is that way!" I said, leaving Ruby standing alone against me like always. Ruby was about to speak again when the gym door flung over, I was praying that it was Zelena coming back from the bathroom, at last, I'm sick and tired of her slacking off, leaving me to cover for her barely clothed ass! Instead of it being Zelena, it was none other than Emma Swan, wearing her once white science top that was now stained blue, I guess she had a run in with Cruella today.

"Looks like your little friend came to watch us today Miss Lucas…maybe you'd like to bring her along with you to the laundry room. As your teammates, we would happily give you two lovebirds your privacy…right ladies?" I said, earning a laugh from the rest of the team, and some of them even threw a few of the laughs in Emma's direction, the girl, of course, was as clueless as ever.

"Back off Regina, your problem is with me right now, not her!" Ruby shouted at me like she always does when Emma is involved. Their friendship truly is 10 times stronger than ours ever was. It would be nice to have that kind of friendship with someone, sure I'm close with Zelena and I tolerate Cruella on a good day, but at the same time if it was me instead of Emma getting slushied and called all sorts, I know for a fact they wouldn't stand up for me the way Ruby does for Emma.

"She doesn't belong in here dog and the smell of loser plus the smell of wet dog is starting to make my head hurt," Zelena said making her presence known and Emma more uncomfortable in the stands.

"Nice of you to join us…five minutes before the end of practice!" I said while plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah...sorry about that Gina, I kind of got distracted in the bathroom, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink, earning barfing sounds from Ruby and an eye roll from me.

"I would say don't let it happen again, but I think we all know that there is no chance of that being the case…let's call it a day guys and make sure you practice. I want this routine down by tomorrow!" I said dismissing the squad, before walking over to get my gym back that is sitting a few seats away from Emma.

"I don't like people here distracting the team, remember that next time Miss Swan!" I snapped that the girl before grabbing my bag and walking over to Zelena.

 **Ruby's POV**

"Hey, Em. Don't listen to anything they say, Regina is just in a bad mood cause I called her out on being a bitch to everyone. You should have seen it, her mouth dropped open and everything! Priceless!" I said as I walked over to my best friend Emma Swan, who is possibly the smartest girl in the whole school.

"I would have paid to have seen that…sorry if I caused any trouble by coming here, they wouldn't let me into the computer lab, slushy dripping on the keyboards is bad apparently." Emma joked with me while getting up out of her seat.

"I'm going to kill Cruella when I get my hands on her! Why did you not change into your spare clothes?" I asked as we began to exit the gym and head towards Emma's locker.

"I was going to, but when I got to my locker Zelena was there, and you'll never guess who she was with!" Emma said excitedly while fixing her glasses slightly.

"I have no idea…the whole football team? Crazy hallway orgy?" I joked with Emma once we reached her locker, which was right next to mine. I still have no idea how she managed to be the only person who wasn't a cheerleader to have a locker in cheerleading central.

"Robin Hood!" She said in a hushed whisper.

"No freakin' way! Zelena is sleeping with Robin, as in Regina's boyfriend Robin…that is the best news I've heard in a long time. You could totally use this against her! You could rule the school Em!" I whispered back excitedly.

"Are you crazy? Regina would have me killed quicker than she would let me blackmail her with something she knows nothing about anyway. Plus you know me Rubs, I don't care about popularity, if I did I would have ditched the glasses for contact lenses and let my IQ drop about 100 points." Emma joked while grabbing a jacket out of her locker to cover her blue stained top so that her mother wouldn't see anything.

"I still think you should do something with this information, you can't just sit on something like this! This is major new!" I said trying to convince her to spill Zelena's secret and ruin both her and Regina's reputation, well more Regina's than Zelena's, everyone already knows she's a slut.

"Ruby do you really want us to drop down to their level? Us outing them would be like them teasing you and me on a regular basis! I don't know about you but I don't want to be like one of them." Emma said I could stand her and argue with her all day about this, but I know that in the end, she's right, she's always right…guess you would call that perks of being friends with a genius.

"Okay, you're right, like always. Let's get out of here, I could kill for a burger!" I said while putting my arm loosely around Emma's shoulder and heading out towards her car.

 **?'s POV**

"Are we sorted for tonight Cruella?" I asked once the white and black haired girl walked into my room.

"Yeah, I'll get there and midnight and then the place will be up in flames by 12:15 like you said…" Cruella said proudly, looking like a little puppy dog who wants praise from her owner.

"Perfect…I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she did to me! Tonight she burns!" I laughed out into the darkness of my basement.

"Yeah, that bitch won't know what hit her!" Cruella spoke up, making my head snap towards her.

"You can leave now…and don't come back until the job is done!" I snapped making her run out of the room like the good little lap dog she is. Tonight is the night I put an end to the bitch who ruined my life, tonight is the night that I dispose of Regina Mills for good!

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Will Cruella be successful or will Regina find her Savior? Come back again to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3 guys, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma's POV

After Ruby and I went for burgers, I dropped her off at her granny's house, she has been living with her granny since her parents died a few years ago, her granny is super cool and she owns a diner so I get free food all the time. Both my mom and my dad were home from work by the time I made it home, my mom works as an elementary school teacher and my dad owns an animal shelter. They are both pretty cool parents, they really just let me get on with life, but not like some people's parents who just let their kids run wild and don't care what they are getting up to, even though they let me do whatever I want, they still care and take an interest in everything I do. My mom especially, she's always trying to help me with whatever project I'm working on, even if she doesn't understand most of what I say.

When I walk into the house Dad is sitting watching some animal documentary about penguins or something, and Mom is in the kitchen singing her heart out. Since I had burgers with Ruby I decided to skip out on dinner and instead I made a start on my homework for that week. I would occasionally take a peek out the window to see if Regina was home yet, I don't know why I always do this, it's just been always something that I did, ever since I was younger and I know Regina does the same thing, occasionally we would lock eyes for a few seconds before she would go into her house. Today was no different, Robin Hood dropped her off a little before 8, no doubt so he could go and see Zelena…ugh what a jerk. As much as I hate Regina, I still don't think she deserves to be cheated on, especially when her boyfriend is sleeping with her so-called _'best friend'_

I didn't get to sleep until around 11ish, but like all good things they must come to an end. My quite pleasant slumber came to an end when my mother came into my room screaming like a man woman.

"Emma! Get up, the Mill's house is on fire, we have to go and help!" She shouted while pulling my blanket off of me and dragging me out of bed. When we got outside, it looked like most of the neighborhood was outside as well. The street seemed to be glowing and the air was filled with thick black smoke. But the one thing that wasn't there was the Mills family, and there was no sign of a fire brigade coming.

"Mom, are they still in there?" I asked, shocked that no one was doing anything, all anyone was doing was watching the house burn.

"Oh my god, our house!" Everyone's head snapped over to face a screaming Mrs. Mills, who looked like she had just come home from a date with her husband.

"Oh Cora, thank the lord you weren't in there." My mother said while running over to hug her friend.

"This is the one time when I'm glad that we let Regina stay at Zelena's on a school night." Mr. Mills said while comforting his crying wife. They had built this house when Regina and I were younger just like my parents and to see it being burnt to the ground was bound to be terrible for them to watch. But there was something else he said that caught my attention, he said that Regina was staying at Zelena's but I thought that Robin was going to Zelena's house, and Regina came home earlier and I didn't hear her leave again. I suddenly began to panic and I quickly scanned the crowd, I saw Zelena, Robin, Elsa, Cruella…but no Regina.

"She's still in the house…" I said to myself mostly.

"Did you say something dear?" My mother asked, looking confused at me.

"Regina…she's still inside…" Suddenly my eye widened and before I knew it I was running towards the burning house in search of my one and only childhood friend.

"EMMA!" I heard my mother call, while she and my father ran after me, but they weren't fast enough and I made it through the front door before they could catch me.

Inside the house the walls were glowing bright orange and I could feel the heat burning my skin, I quickly pulled the collar of my t-shirt up to cover my mouth and nose, and made my way up to Regina's room, praying that she was in there and that I didn't risk my life to save someone who wasn't even in. As I made my way upstairs the ceiling was starting to cave in and fell right in front of me, literary inches from my face. I was able to step over it and made my way through the thick black smoke to find Regina. I tried calling out for her but I got no answer. When I finally made it to Regina's room she was nowhere to be seen, but just to make sure I called out once again and waited for a reply.

"Emma? Is that you? I'm over here, please help me my foot is stuck!" I heard someone call from Regina's personal bathroom.

"I'm coming now, try and stay calm," I shouted while making my way through the burning room, as I walked I could feel the hot ashes start to burn through my shirt. When I finally made it to the bathroom, I found that it was locked, after ramming myself into the door a few times it finally opened and I found Regina sitting in the middle of the floor with what looked like a fallen beam of wood on her leg.

"Okay, just stay calm Regina and I'll get this off of you," I said trying to calm the already crying girl.

"Please hurry Emma, it hurts so much." She cried out in pain, I looked down at the girl on the floor, she seems to be in a night dress, she must have been getting ready for bed when the fire started. At least she was smart enough to protect her exposed skin with the shower curtain. I quickly leaned down and tried to lift the beam but it was so hot that it nearly made my hand blister.

"I need to find a way to get this off without burning my hands to a crisp, do you have anything I can use?" I asked and she nodded through her tears.

"I have really thick gloves that I use on for skiing, they are in the top drawer beside my bed, but please hurry Emma, this curtain isn't going to protect me forever." Regina pleads with me before I get up and run back into the smoke-filled room. I quickly find the drawer in question and dig in it for the gloves. After a few seconds, I find them and run back into Regina. With the gloves now on, I can lift the beam off without getting burnt. I almost have the beam completely off, when more of the debris from the ceiling falls on us both, as it was falling I threw myself over Regina to protect her from something else falling on her. Once the debris stopped falling on us…well on me, I managed to get a grip on the beam again, I managed to pull it off her leg, but in the process, I ended up hitting my arm off of a nearby wall and began to scream in pain.

"Oh god, Emma are you okay?" Regina tries to move over to me, but can't because of the shooting pain in her leg.

"I'm fine…we need to get out of here, can you walk?" I asked her while trying to forget about the shooting pain coursing through my arm.

"I can try; can you help me up?" Without answering her, I pull her up to her to her feet with my good arm, but she is unable to walk and falls into my arm.

"I have to carry you, just wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go, okay!" I shouted before scooping her up in my arms bridal style, I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming out in pain. Quickly I make my way out of Regina's room and down the back set of stairs, instead of the main ones that I used before because it looks like the fire hasn't spread to the back of the house as much as the front of the house. After a minute or so of trying to navigate through thick black smoke, we finally make it outside into the fresh air. As soon as we make it outside two paramedics run over and take Regina out of my arms thankfully. I look around and people seem to be clapping and both mine and Regina's parents are crying behind police tape. Two more paramedics come over to me and lead me to the second ambulance with Regina.

"I can't believe you saved me, Emma…thank you…" Was the last thing I heard before finally passing out due to the pain in my arm.

? POV

I can't believe that good for nothing loser saved her! I got out of bed and pretended to be concerned about the bitch herself in case anyone looked my way, I did this all for nothing! I swear when I get my hands on that Cruella De Vill I will set her on fire! She had one job and she couldn't even manage to do that correctly! Guess that's what happens when you ask an idiot to do something for you, next time I'll just do it myself and this time, I will end Regina Mills if it's the last thing I do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it was a bit harder for me to write because I've never done anything like that before, but anyway enough from me. Here's the aftermath of the fire and Emma and Regina's first day back at school. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Emma and Regina were quickly rushed into hospital, with their families in tow. No one could believe what had happened, especially the students from Storybrooke High, they especially couldn't believe how a 'nobody' like Emma Swan, could or even would want to risk her life to save Regina's.

Emma had broken her arm in three places and was kept in for a few days to treat her burns and smoke inhalation. Regina, on the other hand, broke her leg and has some more serious burns on her upper back and arms, but nothing that would scar too much, the doctors had kept Regina in for a week.

The whole town couldn't stop talking about the fire, the Mills family were a very rich family and owned many different businesses all over Maine so this came as a surprise to everyone. Many different people that Regina had never met before came by her room in the hospital to wish her well, Emma on the other hand only had three visitors besides her parents, Ruby, Killian and Elsa. Elsa had been the only one of her friends to actually witness the fire, and she herself had been in bits along with Emma's parents when she saw Emma run into the Mills house.

When Emma got released Ruby became Emma's personal live-in nurse, which was Ruby's way of saying, _'I'm going to make you sit in bed all day with me and watch movies whether you like it or not'._ Not that Emma minded, she was exhausted from all the pain medication the doctor had prescribed to her and she really liked spending time with her best friend, even if Ruby didn't understand why she ran into a burning building to save the person that's been making her life hell, but it was still fun to just relax with her best friend, even if Emma was asleep most of the time.

Regina was released a few days after Emma, but instead of going home she went to the hotel her parents were staying in, Regina didn't have anyone besides her mother to take care of her. Robin and Zelena had called in once but it was only for a few minutes because Regina fell asleep in the middle of the conversation they were having. While Regina was sitting bored throughout the day, she would often think about her blonde hero, she wanted to thank Emma properly, the way she thanked her after Emma saved her wasn't nearly enough. Regain wanted to show Emma how grateful she was, and had even talked to Zelena about maybe letting Emma join them at lunch when Regina was finally back at school. Zelena wasn't too keen on the idea but knew that once Regina has her mind set on something there's no point in arguing with her.

The first day of school came a week after Regina had been released from the hospital. Regina couldn't wait to get back, Emma, on the other hand, was dreading every minute of it. Ruby had been telling her how everyone was talking about the fire, this scared Emma as she didn't want all the attention that she knew would come with her coming back to school. She had even managed to talk her parents into letting her stay off for a few more days, meaning that she would be starting back the same day as Regina. Not that Emma knew that, she hadn't heard much about Regina apart from her having a broken leg, burns and how she was living in a hotel with her parents. Emma had wanted to question Ruby about what she had heard, but she knew Ruby wouldn't understand and question her motives behind the questions. Instead, she would wait and hope that her parents would bring her up at dinner time, but so far they haven't.

 **Emma's POV**

"Mom, I'm still not feeling too good, can't I just stay home for a few more days?" I whined while trying to put my jeans on with one hand.

"Here let me help…" My mom said, completely ignoring my whining and buttoning my jeans for me.

"Mom! My arm is so sore, I think I need more rest, but you can go on ahead to work. I'll just take it easy today and then text Ruby to come over before you get home…" I suggested to my mother who was now standing in front of me with her hand placed firmly on her hips.

"Emma Swan! This is not like you, why are you so afraid of going back to school?" She asked while taking a seat beside me.

"I just don't want everyone to look at me...Ruby said that everyone has been talking about the fire and I just don't want all the attention." I confessed to her while she ran her hand up and down my back.

"Emma sweetie is that all? Yeah, people are probably going to be looking at you, but it's because you did an amazing thing, and I know for a fact that the Mills are extremely grateful. If you hadn't of run into their house to save Regina...I don't think the fire department would have got there in time. You truly are a hero Emma...and people tend to stare at heroes." My mom said, trying to make me feel better about the whole situation.

"I know mom...it's just...it doesn't matter. I'm being stupid, you can go on ahead to work, Ruby should be here any minute now." I said while smiling weakly at her.

"You sure sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm positive, I'll see you when you get back from work." I give her a small one armed hug before she gets up off of my bed.

"Have a good day sweetie, and remember that all the stares aren't bad ones."

I'm left alone for about 10 minutes while I wait for Ruby to appear, I try to think about what my mom said, but it all seems so hard to believe. I don't feel like a hero, in fact, I don't feel any different than I did before the fire, well maybe a little sorer than before the fire, but that's all. Ruby showed up late as always, I didn't really care as much today, I just figured that it would make walking into school easier and then I could just hide away in the science lab all day instead of having to face anyone. Especially anyone from Regina's posse, she doubted that anyone of them would see me as a 'hero'.

 **Regina's POV**

Robin was supposed to pick me up at the hotel this morning, but he didn't end up coming, so instead I had to call Zelena and tell her to pick me up. She didn't mind too much since she passes the hotel on her way to school anyway. I can't stand staying in this hotel, it's driving me crazy! Plus, I really want to see Emma, I need to thank her and apologize for how I've been treating her. Her saving my life really opened my eyes to how amazing she is; I mean she carried me downstairs in her arms with a broken arm!

By the time we made it to school, we had already missed homeroom, so we both made our way to morning practice. I knew that wouldn't be able to take part in practice for two months but I still think that as team captain I should be present at all times.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" The coach asked as soon as I hopped into the gym.

"I'm team captain and I think that I should be here, even if I can't take part in the practice...is there a problem coach?" I asked, feeling unwanted for once.

"Regina...I'm sorry, but with competitions coming up we need a captain that is going to be able to lead. Zelena stepped in, while you were in recovery and I feel like she would be a good leader...maybe you can audition next year if you like." The coach said, trying to let me down gently. Behind her, I can see a few of my former teammates giggling at me getting fired.

"Guess I'll head to class then...see you at lunch Z," I said, trying not to sound too defeated, it's bad enough that she fired me in front of everyone, I need them seeing me like an emotional wreck as well.

"Bye Gina…" I can't believe she didn't tell me about coaches plans, she's bound to have known that coach was going to kick me from the squad and give her my spot but she just acted like nothing was happening, and she was getting on like everything was the same way I left it, but it's not.

I'm not timetabled to be in class at this time and know for a fact neither is Robin so I go in search of him, for a much-needed catch-up. I found him in the library and it looked like he was actually doing work for once. Without saying anything I managed to pull a chair out with one hand and take a seat, placing my crutches beside me, the sound of metal hitting the table is what gets Robin's attention and he looks up and smiled weakly at me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" He questioned while returning back to whatever he was reading.

"Coach gave me the can...Zelena got my position. So I decided to come and see my handsome man instead…" I said, but all he does in hum to himself slightly. You'd think I would be used to him not paying attention to me, after us being together for so long but it still hurts. Knowing that I'm not going to get a conversation out of him anytime soon, I instead decided to scan the library and see if there's anyone else that is remotely interesting in here. But all I can see is a bunch of nobodies staring at me and quickly looking away when my eyes meet them. Guess everyone heard about the fire, I hope Emma is dealing this okay, she's never really liked the attention. I guess that's why we never really worked out as friends, I wanted to be the center of attention and she wanted to hide away in the science lab...the science lab! That's where I'll find her for sure if she's back at school that is. I probably should have asked Ruby before I left practice.

I quietly said my goodbyes to Robin and slowly but surely made my way to the science lab in search of my blonde saviour. When I actually made it there the bell rang and the halls filled with all my peers. Many of them stopped and asked how I was doing and each time the answer was the same: _"I'm fine really, thank you for asking."_ Usually, I would stop and savour the moment but I was determined to find Emma. When I finally made it inside the science lab she was sitting at the back of the class with a microscope out of the desk and her usual messy ponytail and thick glasses on.

"Hey...mind if I come in?" I asked, making her head shoot up and look at me.

"W-what are you doing here?" Emma stuttered out while staring at me with wide eyes.

"I was looking for you...how's your arm?" I asked while hopping towards her.

"Fine, I guess...how is your leg?" She asked looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sore...but it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't of saved me," I said while pulling out a stool to sit on. "I never got the chance to thank you properly, Emma...I truly am grateful, out of all the people who I thought would run into a burning building for me, you most certainly weren't on the list. But I'm glad that you did...I owe you my life, Emma. Which is why I came to find you, I was thinking that since you've proven yourself to be a friend to me, I would like to invite you to sit with me at lunch. How does that sound?" I explained to her, I watched her facial expressions closely as I spoke, her face went from scared, to confused and now she looked pissed.

"Proven myself?! I wasn't trying to prove myself to you, Regina! I only went in there because nobody else looked like they were going to!" She shouted at me, I've never heard her shout before, so this caught me by surprise.

"Emma, I didn't mean it like that...all I was trying to do was invite you to sit with us at lunch today...and thank you for saving me. You didn't have to run in and save me, but you did and I truly am grateful...that's all. I'll leave you to do...whatever it is you are doing. Come to my usual table if you are interested." I said sounding defeated for the second time today.

"Regina! Wait...I'm glad you're okay" She said before smiling at me.

"Me too Em…" I said quietly before hopping out.

 **Emma's POV**

After Regina paid me a visit I kept myself locked away in the science lab that wasn't being used today. I didn't even show up for any of my classes, instead, I got Ruby to cover for me, saying that I was catching up on missing work at home instead of coming in yet. I haven't seen Ruby all day, she's been pretty busy I guess. It wasn't until the lunch bell rang, that she appeared.

"Em, you can't hide in here all day! You've gotta eat girl!" Ruby shouted while walking in with Elsa and Killian in tow.

"I'm not hungry...hi guys," I said sadly when I notice that Elsa and Killian are here as well. I haven't seen them in a few days.

"Emma we can't have a beautiful girl like you can't be skipping out on meals!" Killian said before sitting on top of my table.

"Get off, you have no idea what I've been doing on this table today, I could melt those leather pants off of your ass with some of this stuff!" I said gesturing over to the tray of basic science lab chemicals, like hydrochloric acid and calcium carbonate. But he doesn't have to know that they aren't strong enough to melt things.

"Holy shit Swan! These are new!" Killian shouted while jumping off of the table.

"She's messing with you Hook!" Ruby shouted, knowing that I'm just trying to change the subject away from me to him.

"Right...I knew that. But seriously Swan, I'm hungry, let's get some food!" He whined at me.

"Fine...but you can't force me to eat that poison that the cafeteria serves!" I said while getting up from my desk.

"You can have half of my sandwich from granny's okay!" Ruby said before putting her arm around me, and heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

Once inside the cafeteria, I can feel everyone looking at me, especially Regina, our eyes lock for a millisecond before Ruby pulls me over to our usual table. As we walk by people their conversations seem to halt and all they can do is stare at me.

"Someone's popular…" Elsa whispered to me as we walked over to our table.

"I wish they would stop staring at me...this is exactly why I just wanted to stay in the lab all day!" I whisper shouted at my friends while taking my usual seat.

"Ignore them Em...so what did you get up to today?" Ruby asked while getting her sandwich out and handing me half of it.

"I was just messing around with a few things in the lab, oh and I had a visitor...Regina stopped by to thank me and get this, she invited me to sit with her at lunch." I explained to Ruby who started to look pissed, good thing I left out the proving myself part, I seriously think that Ruby would blow up right here in the middle of the cafeteria.

"She's so phoney! I'm so glad she got the can today, not that Zelena is any better, though. They should just let me be the captain!" Ruby whined while taking a giant bite out of her sandwich.

"She scares me…" Elsa said, before taking a tiny bite out of her sandwich. Elsa has always been the quite one out of all of us.

"I still can't believe you ran into a burning building to save her sorry ass, I know I wouldn't have!" Ruby said with her mouth full of food.

"I can't believe it either…" We all jumped in surprise when we heard Regina's voice behind us.

"Ugh…what do you want Regina?" Ruby moaned while Regina simply rolled her eyes and looked over at me instead.

"I was wondering if you were going to join us, Zelena and Cruella are cool with it if you are?" She asked me again while looking over to her table. I follow her sight path and see both Zelena and Cruella smiling brightly at me, but I can tell that it's fake, there is no way that they want me over there! I don't even want me over there!

"Thanks but no thanks…you wanted nothing more than to make my high school experience a horrible one before the fire and me saving you doesn't change anything. I don't expect anything from you, Regina, the truth is that I only went in to get you because I felt sorry for your parents, they have always been so nice to me and I didn't want to see them in pain…I didn't do it for you, and I don't want to join your group of bitches, so once again thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather stay here with my real friends." I said to her before turning away from her, hoping that she would take the hint and leave me alone and thankfully she does.

"I didn't think you had it in you Em…that was amazing! I totally should have taped that!" Ruby practically shouted while I went back to my half of her sandwich. I remained quiet throughout the rest of lunch and the day.

 **No One's POV**

While the girls were dealing with a hard first day back, their mothers had actually been having a rather nice afternoon. Mary Margret had called Cora the night before and asked if she wanted to meet up for coffee on Mary Margret's lunch break, Cora, of course, said yes in a heartbeat, as she needed a catch up with one of her closest friends.

Once in the café, they talked about the usual stuff: work, their husbands and finally the fire. This topic was particularly hard for both women to talk about, as they both could have lost their daughter in it.

"Have you found out how the fire started yet?" Mary Margaret asked while sipping on her lukewarm tea.

"Not yet, all I know is that the fire department is investigating it, I just can't even bare to think of what would have happened if Emma hadn't of ran in…she's my personal hero, never mind Regina's." Cora said while placing her hand on top of Mary Margaret's.

"I'm just glad that they both made it out of there alive…how's life at the hotel? I can't imagine having to stay anywhere but my own house." The younger woman asked her friend.

"Terrible, especially for Regina, she can hardly move with her crutches in the room and we can't even upgrade yet because they are all booked up!" Cora ranted, to her friend.

"I have an idea…why don't you, Henry and Regina come and stay with us. We have the guest room and Regina can bunk in with Emma, our houses were practically identical so it could be good for Regina to be somewhere familiar…what do you say?" Mary Margaret suggested, she hated to see her friend so miserable and she knew that Cora would do the same for her if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Are you sure David and Emma would be okay with that? It is their house too after all." Cora said, slightly overwhelmed by her friend's generosity.

"Of course, they will be okay with this…is that a yes?" The brunette asked.

"It will only be for a few weeks, just until we can find a new place…"

"Don't be silly, you know you can stay as long as you need to…I'll head over to the hotel after work to help you pack anything you have and then we will move it into the house." Mary Margaret said happily before both women fell into a simple conversation about the usual things.

?'s POV

"So she's back then?" I asked Cruella once she entered my room, she had been heart scared to come back since I almost killed her for screwing up big time.

"Yeah, but she lost her position on the team…that's good right?" Cruella mumbled.

"Do you think that's enough?! After what she did to me?!" I screamed at the girl.

"One other thing happened…she tried to befriend that Emma girl that saved her...but she rejected her in front of the whole school, the look on Regina's face was priceless!" Cruella informed me. This Emma girl could end up being very important, I might just have to keep an eye on her.

"Keep an eye on Emma…I might need her in the future…you can go now!" I dismissed her before going back to planning my attack.

* * *

 **Next time: Emma and Regina find out about the Mills family's new living arrangements and have to learn how to deal with living together**

 **Also guys, any theories about who '?' is? I'd love to hear them and see if you guys are on track! Let me know in the review section or pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank everyone that left me their theories on who '?' might be, I don't want to ruin the surprise for when you guys find out so I won't tell you if anyone was right or not. Anyway, there will be n** **o '?' POV this time, '?' will be back to planning attacks in the next chapter don't you all worry your pretty little heads about it!** **Like always, please feel free to leave me a review, or even a suggestion in the review section. I really love hearing from you guys! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Today has been the worst day in my whole high school life! But the weird thing is that nothing bad even happened to me. No one teased me, Cruella didn't throw a slushy at me, Regina didn't come near again after what happened at lunch, the only bad thing that happened that was way worse that the things that didn't happen was when my mom texted me after lunch.

 _ **Mom: Hey, I've got some news, Emma. It's really important news actually, so no going to Ruby's house after school. You need to come home straight after school. See you later, I love you xx**_

I've trying to figure out what was so important that she was making me come straight home, but the only thing that came to mind was that they were either having another baby or that they were breaking up. I was praying that it wouldn't be the second one, a baby I could cope with but them nothing being together anymore would be the worst thing to ever happen to be, way worse than my normal day to day school life.

I was already at Ruby's car when the bell rang, I had to stand and wait for about 10 minutes before Ruby finally appeared. Ruby was the one that held most of the conversation on the way home and the only thing I actually said to her was goodbye when I sprinted out of her car and into my house. As I walked in all I could see was boxes sitting around the living room.

"Mom?" I shouted, as I did this, she walked out of the kitchen with Mrs. Mills in tow.

"Oh, good sweetie you're home. How was school?" She asked me, not even bothering to explain the text. Almost like she didn't send it.

"It was fine I guess, mom what was with that text?" I asked, I slowly starting to freak out. My dad isn't here and there are boxes everywhere! Just as she was about to answer me there was a knock at the door.

"Emma sweetie can you get that, then I promise I will explain everything. Don't worry." She said before taking a seat with Mrs. Mills. Begrudgingly I answered the door, only to find none other than Regina Mills standing there, looking as confused as me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, thinking that she was here because of what happened at lunch. It never even dawned on me that she was here because her mother was here.

"My mom texted me and told me to come here straight after school…can I come in?" She asked, while half-smiling at me.

"Yeah…" I move aside to allow her to come in before I close the door. I walk slowly behind Regina, it looks like she hasn't gotten used to her crutches yet, she can hardly walk.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked, making her stop and look back at me.

"Are you going to carry me again?" She asked, sounding like her usual bitchy self.

"Forget about it…" I walk past her and head for the living room.

"Was that Regina?" Mrs. Mills asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah…she's coming now," I said quietly before taking a seat new to my mom. I have a feeling that this isn't going to be good news. Regina hopped in and took a seat next to her mother a few minutes later. As she walked in I looked up at her but she avoided eye contact with me at all costs.

"Are you going to tell me what that text was about yet?" I snapped at my mom, who looked shocked at me.

"Emma!" She snapped back at me.

"Sorry…guess I'm due some pain meds. You know how I get cranky when my arm starts to act up." I explained to her. She seemed to buy it because the next thing I know is she's reaching into her bag to pull out my pain medication.

"To answer your question, Emma, your mother and I had lunch today and…do you want to tell her?" She stopped talking and looked at my mother.

"Yes…Emma, I asked Cora and her family to move in with us. Just until they can find a new place, or get theirs fixed up…" My mom said, but after that, I stopped listening and I can tell that Regina is feeling the same, she looks like she's looking into space.

"Is that okay with you two?" My mom said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Okay with what?" I asked, completely lost.

"You and Regina sharing a room?"

"WHAT!" Regina and I both shouted at the same time, only difference was that I stood up while shouting. "I CAN'T SHARE MY ROOM WITH HER!" I shouted while looking at Regina.

"Emma Swan, you can and you will!" My mother shouted at me.

"Why can't she sleep on the sofa?" I asked, a bit calmer than before.

"Emma she has a broken leg; how do you expect her to sleep on the sofa?" My mother argued with me.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Mary Margaret…" Cora said from the sofa facing us. I totally forgot that she was here, and the look on Regina's face is almost heart-breaking…I've never seen her this hurt before, not even the night of the fire was she this hurt looking.

"This is a good idea. Emma can you show Regina to your room, and make her feel at home!" My mother snapped at me. While rolling my eyes, I got up and walked over to Regina and extended my hand.

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs to my…our room," I said as she smiled for a millisecond before washing it away and taking my hand.

Once we finally made it up to my room, I opened the door and Regina hopped her way over and sat on my bed. I sat on the edge of my desk and we both looked at each other, but neither of us said a word, we just stared at each other. This lasted for about 20 minutes before I finally broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to freak out down there….it just took me by surprise I guess," I confessed to her, but all she did was look at me. "Say something Regina…" I begged.

"Is that how I make you feel? Like your nothing?" She asked and all I do is nod. "I really am sorry Emma…I didn't think about how calling you a loser and a nobody would make you feel…Emma, I miss you, truly I do." She confessed to me, but all I can do is laugh at her. I don't want to, I know that she's being honest, but still all I can do is laugh.

"Regina why now? Because I saved you? That's no reason to suddenly admit that you miss someone you have tormented for the last year!" I said, venom dripping from my mouth.

"Emma I don't know what has come over me, maybe you are right, but then again maybe you are wrong! All I know is that I want a second chance, a second chance that I know I don't deserve!" Regina lets out a frustrated sigh, before smiling at me I know it's a put-on smile. I can see the hurt in her eyes, maybe this isn't all just an act and she actually wants to be friends with me again, but I know I'm not ready to forgive her, she hurt me. She was the one person who I thought wouldn't hurt me, but she did and it wasn't just once…it was every day for a year now! Saying sorry isn't going to make up for that! I would never forgive myself if I rolled over that easy.

"I'm sorry Regina, but I'm just not ready to forgive you. You really hurt me and saying sorry isn't going to fix that!" I snapped at her before leaving my room, before breaking down in the bathroom, I just couldn't let Regina see me like that.

 **Regina's POV**

Emma didn't come back to the room for another hour or so, but when she did she came bearing gifts of food. She was probably forced by her mother to bring it to me, in case I died of starvation up here. She didn't talk to me, though, all she did was sit at her desk and eat while doing what looked like science homework. She didn't look at me either, I never thought that she would act like this, although I can see where is coming from, I have been making her life a living hell for a year…I can't believe it took me this long to realise how much she was hurting, her been snappy at me all day is enough for me, I can't imagine a year of this. My mom came up around 9 to help me get ready for bed, I still can't manage to pull my pyjama shorts up over my cast on my own just yet. After she leaves it's just me and Emma alone again. I want to speak to her, but I'm afraid of her blowing up on me again, I don't think I can take anymore. God, I'm such a baby compared to her, she takes everything I throw at her and doesn't act like this!

"What side?" Emma asked while getting up from her desk, and turning her lamp off.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely lost in this conversation, I don't know if she had said something before, I wasn't really paying attention to by honest.

"What side of the bed do you want?" She asked while smiling playfully at me.

"Oh…I don't mind, it's your bed after all…" I said trying to be as nice as I can to her. if I'm ever going to get this second chance with Emma, I'm going to have to work for it, big time.

"You should sleep on the right, in case I hit your leg in my sleep…" She said while climbing into the left said of the bed.

"That's a good idea…goodnight Emma." I lean over and place a small kiss on her cheek before getting under the covers of the bed.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as we lay there in the darkness.

"It was just a small goodnight kiss, you used to like them when we were kids, especially during storms…" I said smiling to myself, we had so much fun together when we were kids and I threw all that away because I was afraid of how being friends with someone like Emma would look. She's right, I am a bitch.

"Yeah, well I'm not six anymore and were not friends, you can keep your goodnight kisses for your boyfriend and so-called friends!" She snapped at me again.

"So-called friends? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, with my usual bitch voice that always finds a way of coming out.

"It means that none of them were in a rush to save you the night of the fire, and they were there before I was…oh and by the way, so was Robin. There's a little something for you to think about, why did your perfect boyfriend who loves you so much not risk his life to save you? Maybe that's because, like everyone else at school, he is only pretending to like you because, in reality, you are just a bitch!" Emma whisper shouted at me…I can feel my mouth fall open, this is just the icing on top of the cake tonight. "Regina…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Goodnight Miss Swan…I hope you sleep well." I said while trying to hold in the tears that were currently forming in my eyes. I've really messed up with Emma, and I need to try and find a way to make it right. Anything she has said to me today doesn't matter, I deserve everything and then some. She just needs to get it all out and then…hopefully, we will be able to back to being us and I'm sure as hell not going to mess it up this time!

* * *

 **Next time: Emma and Regina aren't enjoying their time as roommates and both need to escape from the world for a bit, even if it means escaping together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 6 and once again I would like to say a massive thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I love reading all of them and I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story so far. Anyway, here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Living with Regina has been sheer hell! Her stuff is everywhere in my room, she hogs the bathroom, my mom is forcing me to drive her to school until she is able to drive herself and worst of all she's being nice to me and making me look like the bitch! I know I said before that I would never drop down to her level but it's so hard not to, especially when she is living in my house and she's pretending like the last year didn't happen! I've been spending most of my time at Ruby's house over the past two weeks, so I could escape Regina and her fake smiles and empty apologies that she wouldn't be saying if I hadn't of saved her from a fire. Luckily for me Regina's mom put her foot down about Robin and Regina's friends hanging out here, the funny thing is that Regina didn't seem like she cared, she just shrugged it off and went on with her day. After our talk on the night she moved in we have both been avoiding talking to each other unless we need to, I know I said some really mean things to her but I'm not ready to say sorry to her just yet.

When I told Ruby about Regina moving in with me she was literally wetting herself for a solid 20 minutes, before she went on to make brainless plans on how to take revenge on Regina for all the shit she has put me through. I haven't mentioned what I said to her yet, I think it's because I kinda feel bad, but at the same time, I don't.

Thankfully I got my cast off at the weekend, but I still have to go back in a few weeks for a checkup, Regina however still has hers on, which means I still have to drive her around everywhere. When she is in the car all she seems to do is moan about everything, from the music on the radio to my 'speeding'. But of course, I can't complain when she leaves me waiting all morning for her to get ready, like right now!

"Regina if you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you!" I shouted up the stairs, as I do this my mom walks by and shoots me evil eyes for shouting at Regina because 'She's our guest Emma, can't you just be civil?'

"I'm coming; I only have one good leg remember. It takes me longer to get places...cut me some slack." She moaned as she hopped her way downstairs to me.

"Yeah I know…just hurry up and I'll meet you in the car." I snapped before making my way outside, leaving Regina to do whatever she was doing inside. Regina seems to be taking her time inside and I am so tempted to go on without her, but I know that if I do my mom will have my head on a spit.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Robin and…doesn't matter, you don't care anyway so…" Regina said once she finally got into my car, with red and puffy eyes. Wait was she crying? What did this jerk do to her this time?!

"Regina…are you ready to go?" I asked, deciding not to pry into her life.

"I don't think I can manage school today…can't we just go somewhere, like when we were kids and didn't want to go to school?" Regina asked while rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. Those really were the good days, Regina and I would pretend to walk to school together then inside of going we would hide out in the park all day before heading home.

"I don't think we can hide away in the park all day anymore…but we could head down to the beach if you wanted? I don't really feel like going to school today either." I suggested, making Regina smile brightly at me before nodding her head. We both remain quiet for the whole journey, however, I swear I could hear Regina humming and singing along quietly every so often.

 **Regina's POV**

I wish Emma would let me in, I've been trying so hard, but all she seems to do is shrug it off and continue to ignore me. I didn't mean for things to get this bad between us, I was only trying to make people hate her because then they wouldn't have noticed her and she would be able to make it through high school without any trouble, but things just got out of hand and me teasing Emma became the new normal and everyone expected it to happen. I think that's why I'm not reacting when Emma says all those hurtful things, or when she treats me like nothing...because that's what I've been doing to her since we started high school.

I'm not usually one to ditch school but lately, I've just been so fed up with everyone, especially Robin! It's like since the accident he's been avoiding me and now he has just canceled on my birthday dinner that he had suggested we do since my dad was out of town and my mom has been working late nights recently, for a stupid football game, or so he says. I wanted nothing more than to bitch and moan about it this morning, but I knew that Emma wasn't interested.

"We're here...so what now?" Emma said while turning in her seat to face me. I must have been so consumed in my own head that I didn't even notice that we were here.

"Normally I would say let's go for a walk...but under the circumstances, I don't that it's a good idea," I said, making the blonde beside me laugh slightly before fixing her glasses.

"If memory serves me correctly, I do believe that there is a café around the corner, we could grab some breakfast and then maybe find a bench to sit on?" Emma suggested, sounding more like the old Emma I used to know, compared to the moody, bitchy Emma that has been around for the past few weeks.

"That café has the best ice cream in town! We used to beg our parents to take us there, even during winter!" I said, my smile matching her's.

"Let's get some ice cream then!" Emma said before quickly getting out of the car. Much to my surprise she came around and helped me out of the car and even walked with me to the café instead of walking ahead like she always does. Once inside I notice that everything looks exactly like when we used to come here when we were kids, right down to Lenny the ice cream lion king statue beside the register.

"Everything is just like I remember it!" Emma said excitedly, before almost running over to grab a booth for us.

"I wonder if they still have their apple pie ice cream sundae! I could eat those all day if I didn't have my figure to worry about." I said while sitting down facing the blonde girl.

"Regina trust me...you have nothing to worry about. I'll go and get grab us our ice cream." She said before heading over to the counter not before high-fiving Lenny on the way over, this gave my face time to cool down and get rid of the blush that was creping onto my cheeks.

A few minutes little Emma comes back empty handed, but with a big smile plastered on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked while raising my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, nothing...I just made a request for the birthday girl that's all."

"You remembered?" I asked, in complete shock. She was the first person to even mention my birthday today. Usually, my mom would make me breakfast in bed and then we would all go out that night for dinner, but my mom had to leave early for work and my dad was away on a business trip this week.

"Of course, I remembered...like I'd forget." Emma smiled shyly at me, before all of a sudden 'Happy Birthday' started playing loudly throughout the shop and what looked like a younger version to the owner I remember, came out with a giant Apple Pie sundae. I look over to see Emma singing her heart out along with the manager.

"That was possibly the most embarrassing thing I've ever endured…thank you, Emma." I said once all the singing had stopped and the manager had left us to dig into the sundae.

"You seemed in a bad mood this morning…I figured this would help." She said before taking a giant spoonful of the ice cream, that only made her grab her head in pain and shout "Brain freeze!" at the top of her lungs.

"You really need to stop talking with your mouth full Emma, it used to drive me crazy when we were younger," I said while smiling and taking a small spoonful of my favorite ice cream.

"Whatever…" Emma said sounding more like the Emma from this morning. "Do you want to talk about this morning? What did the amazing Robin do this time?" She said while rolling her eyes at me.

"He canceled on my birthday dinner…on the morning of my birthday." I explained to her.

"I don't know what you see in that jerk…even you deserve better than him," Emma said quietly but I still heard her.

"He's not all bad, he can be romantic sometimes and he cares…or at least I think he does," I said sadly while playing with my spoon.

"From what I can see he treats you like shit…but that's just my opinion, you can date whomever you want." Emma said mimicking my actions.

"What about you?" I said making her nearly choke on her drink.

"Excuse me?!" She practically shouted that's when I realized how that much have sounded.

"What I meant to say was, is there anyone special in your life, I wasn't insinuating that you and I…"

"There's nobody…well, there was once, but it didn't work." She cuts me off quickly before I can say anything else.

"What was he like?" I asked I don't know why but thinking about Emma being with someone just feels…weird, like it, shouldn't be a thing.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped at me, putting a stop to whatever moment we were having.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to intrude…" I said quietly while taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Good, cause we're not friends Regina, you don't need to know anything about me and my private life, it's bad enough that you are living in my house!" Emma spits out before grabbing her jacket and storming out of the café. I know that she needs her space so instead of going after her I stay seated and finish my birthday sundae, before hopping out of the café in search of the hopefully less angry blonde.

 **Emma's POV**

Where the hell does she get off with asking me all those private questions, that she'll probably just spread around the school, to get back at me for saying all those mean things to her, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut and not dropped down to her level. I expected her to come out hopping after me, but she didn't. I thought about going back inside a few times but then she would win, I would come crawling back to her and she would think that I will just roll over and be nice after she invades my life like that.

"Emma are you okay?" I snapped my head around to see Regina standing beside the bench I currently found myself on.

"Go away Regina…it all makes sense now, you were just being nice to be so I would let you in, then you could run…well hop along to your friends and tell them all the losers secrets. Well, you might as well give up now, if I wasn't going to give you a chance before I knew that, I'm most certainly not going to now!" I shouted at her, making her flinch a few times.

"Emma, I can ensure you that, that wasn't the case…all I want is for you and me to be a us again…like back when it was weird for people not to see us together. Do you remember what that felt like? I know I do, not a day goes by when I don't think about you…and not a day goes by when I don't miss having you by my side…all I want is a chance Emma, I'm not asking you to completely trust me with all your deepest darkest secrets…all I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I can be that girl you grew up with and not this girl that you grew to hate…" She said, while still standing beside the bench, after an awkward silence, she speaks again "I'll go and wait in the car…take as long as you need." She said before hopping away from me.

I want to believe her, truly I do, but I'm afraid, afraid that if I let her in again she'll do the same thing all over again and that truly scares me, these past few weeks that have been free of tormenting have been pure bliss, and I think going back to the way things were before will destroy me once and all. But there is still that voice in my head telling me how amazing things could be if Regina and I were friends again. God, I wish that voice would shut up sometimes!

After a shit load of debating back and forth in my head, I finally make my way back to the car to see Regina sitting looking like a sad puppy in the passenger seat.

"I can't trust you, Regina…" I said as soon as I get into the car, she sadly nods in response and is about to speak when I cut her off, "But…I'm willing to try, but if you screw me over that's it, no more chances!" I warn her, but she doesn't listen, instead she throws her body at me and pulls me in for a nearly bone-shattering hug.

"I won't need any more chances Emma…you know this is the best birthday present anyone could have given me this year…thank you for that!" Regina said while still hugging me.

"Umm Regina…I'm not really much of a hugger…" I said, making her jump off of me like I'm on fire.

"Sorry…" I can't help but laugh at how cute she is sometimes…wait what?! No, not Regina!

 **?'s POV**

"Do you have an update for me?" I asked while sipping on my tea.

"They didn't show up for school today…" The younger girl said to me.

"So what you are saying is that you have nothing? Why am I not surprised! You can't seem to do anything right lately, can you?" I spit at her, making her look down at her god awful looking shoes.

"I did find out something…it's just not about Regina directly…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked while leaning back in my chair.

"Well…you remember Robin right? Let's just say that he's been being a naughty boy lately…" Looks like she's not totally useless.

* * *

 **Next Time: Regina ditches the crutches and just in time for a bitch fight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who left me a review on the last chapter. I truly do love reading all of them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and feel free to let me know what you thought of it in the review section, or pm me if you want to discuss your thoughts on the chapter fully!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I didn't think I would admit to this but here I go...I'm actually enjoying the time I've been spending with Regina. Believe or not she's actually pretty cool, not that I would ever admit that to Ruby or anyone else for that matter, not yet anyway.

I feel pretty bad about lying to Ruby about what I've been doing when I'm not with her, I just don't know how she would react when she finds out that Regina and I are friends again, especially after everything Ruby has done to protect me from her.

As soon as I got to school I could tell something was up, but no one was saying anything to me all they did was stare when I pulled up at school, but after a few minutes, they just went back to whispering.

"Emma!" Ruby came running at me at full speed as soon as I walked in through the main entrance.

"What's wrong?" I asked while she pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

"You are amazing! I didn't think you had it in you, spreading something like this is just genius!" Ruby whisper shouted at me, leaving me confused and in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't spread anything!" I said, looking at her like she had three heads.

"Robin and Zelena...wait that wasn't you?" She said excitedly.

"What about them?" I asked, completely confused about what the hell was going on.

"Turns out Zelena has a bun in the oven and Robin is her baby daddy…" Ruby confessed to me while going on to talk about something else but I can't concentrate on what she's saying, all I can think about is Regina's face when she finds out, especially if she finds out from someone other than Robin.

"Ruby...I've got to go and sort something out, I'll see you at lunch okay," I said before running off towards the science lab so I can text Regina.

 **Regina's POV**

Things between Emma and me have been amazing, it's like I've finally got that part of me that is been missing for so long, back at last. I don't know if Emma sees it like that though, I know that she said she was willing to give me a chance but it still feels like she's about to break away every once in a while, but I guess it's still a start and obviously we are going to face some problems along the way, what friends don't after all.

Emma is already at school; I'm going to be late because I'm finally getting my cast off. I can't wait to be able to walk around like a normal person again and to be able to drive my own car, not that I don't like Emma driving me around it's just that I know she doesn't like it too much.

My mom and the doctor are currently talking about my post recovery workouts I have to do to ensure that my leg heals fully after getting the cast off, I am sitting here bored out of my mind on the doctor's bed, waiting patiently to get this thing off when my phone suddenly buzzes to life.

 _ **Emma: Are you coming back to school after the doctors?**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, why? Miss me already?**_

 _ **Emma: You wish, text me when you get here. I need to talk to you before you go in!**_

 _ **Me: Okay, is everything alright?**_

 _ **Emma: Just text me when you get here, I gotta go my teacher is here!**_

That was weird, I hope everything is okay with her. If Cruella has said or done anything to her I'll kill her personally. Cruella wasn't over the moon about backing off of Emma after the fire, so me not being in would most definitely be the best time for her to strike! This doctor better get this cast off me soon so I can get to Emma before it's too late.

As soon as I arrived at school, I texted Emma telling her I was here but she didn't reply so I headed on in without her. The halls were pretty packed and loud, but when I was noticed by people the halls went silent. Not having any idea what was going on, I quietly made my way down the hallway, until I reached Zelena who was standing at Robin's locker.

"Hey, Zel," I said making her nearly jump out of her own skin.

"Regina…I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for this to happen, it was only that one time I swear…" She said quickly, behind her Robin noticed us and quickly walked over to us.

"Regina, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the right way to…" Robin said once he ran over to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"You mean you haven't heard? Regina, I'm pregnant...and Robin is the dad." Zelena admitted to me, making me jump on her. I quickly pulled her by the hair and pushed her up against a nearby locker, not giving a shit if she was pregnant or not. This made Zelena fight back, she went for my hair and I was thrown up the hallway.

"You slept with my boyfriend, you slut!" I screamed while running toward her, I jumped on top of her and punched her in the face. I was ready to keep punching and punching but someone grabbed me and pulled me off of her.

"Let me fucking kill her! Let go of me!" I screamed, but they wouldn't let me go and instead they pulled me away from everyone and pushed me up against a wall when we were away from the crowd. That's when I noticed who it was...Emma.

"What the hell Regina! She's pregnant, I know you may hate her and you every right to, but you don't need to hurt that baby!" Emma shouted at me, while I was still pushed up against the wall by her.

"She slept with Robin, Emma...she was my best friend and she…" I broke down in Emma's arms, not caring who saw.

"It's okay Gina, I'm here…" Emma whispered to me as I cried in her arms, "Let's go somewhere else...no one is in the science lab...we can talk there." She whispered to me and all I could do was nod.

When we were in the science lab, Emma put away whatever she was working on before the fight broke out.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked once she walked out of the prep room.

"I know you don't like hugs...but can you please make an exception today?" I asked while feeling my eyes start to well up again.

"Of course I can, come here." She opened her arms wide and I gladly hugged her while crying again. We stayed this way for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted.

"Em, you missed the smack down…Regina?" Ruby stood in front of us in shock.

"Rubs…" Emma broke away from me and took a step towards the shocked girl.

"No, save it!" She said before storming off.

"I have to go after her, are you okay now?" Emma asked me while running towards the door.

"Yeah, you go on...bye," I said but she was already out the door before I could finish.

 **Ruby's POV**

I can't believe she didn't tell me that she was seeing Regina! Emma hates hugs and would definitely not be hugging the girl who has been making her life hell if there wasn't something going on between them! How could I have been so stupid?!

"Ruby! Wait...it's not what you think!" I heard Emma shout while running to try and catch up with me.

"Save it, Emma! I get it, she gives you a little bit of attention and you fell right back into her web again!" I stopped and shouted at her, regretting what I said already.

"Rubs…it's not like that, we're not even friends, not really, not like me and you!" She said while almost crying because I shouted at her, something I don't do often.

"Then what the hell was that back there Em?" I asked, still pissed that she didn't tell me that she was being civil with Regina.

"She was upset Rubs, what did you want me to do? Leave her to kill Zelena? Then let her drown her sorrows alone! She just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her and got someone pregnant!" Emma shouted back at me.

"Emma she deserves it after the shit she put me and you through all year!" I shouted back at her.

"Ruby...please just trust me on this, she's changed and I think that we should both give her a second chance…" She pleaded with me.

"You can do whatever you want, but I won't be forgiving her anytime soon...I'm late for practice...see you later," I said before leaving her in the hallway alone.

 _ **(Later that night)**_

 **Emma's POV**

I decided to give Ruby some time to calm down after our fight in the hall. I don't blame for or hate her for what she said, I know that she's just afraid that Regina will take me away from her or that she'll hurt me again.

After dinner, Regina and I went straight up to my room and watched a few movies, neither of us mentioned what had happened at school, not the pregnancy, the fight, the hug or even the thing with Ruby. We just talked about random things, like when we were kids and all the fun we used to have at family parties. Then Regina went on to talk about boys and I just sat there and nodded every so often to show her that I was listening, that was until she turned the conversation to me.

"Okay I've dished enough tonight, now it's your turn! I want to know all about this boy that stole your heart however long ago!" She said while giving me the puppy dogs eyes so I wouldn't refuse to talk again.

"Regina, can't we just talk about something else? I'm not really comfortable with all of this…" I said while fixing my glasses.

"Come on Emmy...you can be honest with me, who would I tell? Cruella? I can't stand that bitch!" Regina said while laughing.

"Fine...but you have to swear okay?" I asked, knowing that she won't give up unless I tell her, so here goes nothing.

"Okay, I swear!" She said while moving closer to me on the bed.

"I met them at science camp last year, they were amazing, we got paired together for a project and she showed me a whole new side to science...that was the best summer ever…" I said sounding all daydreamy.

"Did you just say she?" Regina asked in shock. Please tell me I didn't just do that! Fuck a test tube!

* * *

 **Next time: Regina gains a new friend and Emma begins to truly trust Regina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I had some amazing conversations with you guys after the last one and I hope those conversations continue either on pm or in the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"Did you just say she?" I asked in disbelief, maybe it was just the slip of the tongue, surely Emma's not gay, right?

"I umm, we should probably get some sleep, Regina…" She said while fake yawning, "I'm so tired, goodnight!" Quickly she buried herself under the covers and turned off the light on her bedside cabinet. Which I leaned over and turned right back on.

"Emma, you can't just say something like this then pretend to sleep! Answer my question...please." I begged her, in a huff she sat up and leant back against the headboard.

"Ugh fine, but you have to promise not to talk anyone. Nobody knows about this, except for my friends okay." She said seriously while folding her arms.

"I pinky promise! Now tell me!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, I said she and no it wasn't a mistake...her name was Hope and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We got together about a week into science camp and we were together until the last day." She explained to me, I just sat there in shock, I had no idea that Emma was interested in girls.

"Why did you guys break up?" I asked, trying to get her to continue on with her story.

"I didn't want to break up...but her parents were really religious and she didn't want to risk them finding out, so she broke up with me...I really loved her Regina, I've never loved someone more than her and I don't think I ever will." She said tearing up a little.

"I'm so sorry that you got your heart broken, guess we both have that in common." I joked with her.

"You loved Robin?" She asked, looking slightly shocked.

"God no! I was talking about when I lost you...even though it was all my fault it still broke my heart every day." I confessed to her while taking her hand in mine.

"It broke my heart too...I thought that I wasn't good enough for you and that's why you ditched me." She admitted to me, making my now mending heart break again slightly.

"You are more than good enough Emma Swan and don't you doubt that for a second! If anything I'm not good enough for you, hell I wasn't even good enough for Robin!" I said while squeezing her hand in mine.

"Robin is an idiot and Zelena is a slut who isn't smart enough to use protection, they deserve each other. You deserve someone amazing, who is going to tell you how beautiful you are every day, and not cancel on your birthday, and surprise you with flowers just because they are so happy to be with you. That's the kind of person you deserve, not some jock who is dumber than a plank of wood!" Emma ranted while smiling brightly at me.

"You deserve a girl like that too…" I said before pulling her in for a hug. "Can I ask you a question, Emma?" I asked while hugging her.

"You kind of already did Gina...what's up?" She said while breaking the hug.

"Do your parents know that you are...gay?" I said whispering the last part, just in case any of our parents heard us.

"No one knows Regina, that's why you can't tell anyone!" She whisper shouted at me.

"I won't, I promise. But Emma your parents are like the coolest people ever, why are you so scared of them finding out?" I asked while moving closer to her.

"I'm afraid that they'll treat me different...and that I won't be their Emma anymore, can we just drop this already?" She asked while hugging her knees up to her chest.

"Of course...thanks for trusting me with this, it means a lot," I smiled at the nervous looking blonde.

"That's what friends do right?" She said while smiling at me.

"Yeah...definitely. It's getting late, we should get some sleep…" I said while climbing in underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Gina…" Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

 **Emma's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Regina was nowhere to be found, according to my mom she left really early this morning because she had to head to cheerleading practice, which I knew was a lie. Ruby told me all about her getting kicked off the squad after the fire and how the coach told her to audition next year. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head as I got ready, _'What if she left to spread what I told her last night all around school before I got there?'_ Or _'What if I freaked her out last night and she doesn't want to try and be friends again?'_ Instead of sitting around and wondering what if while I was at the doctors for my final check-up, I decided to have faith in Regina, until I got a chance to see her in person.

When I finally got to school I wanted to go on the hunt for Regina, but that hunt was cut short when I ran into Ruby, who was waiting patiently at my locker.

"Took you long enough, I've been standing here for ages!" Ruby said once I finally reached her.

"Sorry, I was at the hospital for my final checkup," I said, before opening my locker to retrieve my books for the day.

"I know Regina told me this morning...she also told me that you wanted me to meet you at your locker after second class," Ruby explained while taking my books off of me.

"She told you that?" I asked out of confusion, I never even mentioned Ruby to Regina.

"Yep, she came to practice this morning to tell me...I'm sorry about yesterday, I was a jerk. If you think that Regina has changed, then I believe you...because I trust you." She said before pulling me in for a hug, which I gladly melted into.

"Ruby...something happened last night…" I said while still hugging the taller girl.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby quickly broke the hug and checked me over for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine...I kinda came out last night." I said, making Ruby's eyes widen with excitement.

"Are you serious! Emma this is amazing news! I'm so proud of you!" She shouted while pulling me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Rubs...you're crushing me," I said making her let go of me, but she still kept her hand on my arm.

"Sorry, but this is a big deal!" She whisper-shouted, in case anyone was walking by.

"I told Regina...not, my parents," I explained to her, making the smile on her face vanish.

"Are you crazy! Do you want people to find out about this?!" Ruby shouted at me.

"Find out about what?" We both snapped our heads around to see Regina standing there with her hand firmly on her hip.

"What I told you about last night…" I said quietly.

"And you think that I'm going to tell anyone? Have some faith in me, Miss Lucas. I'm trying my best to rebuild a relationship with Emma again, do you really think that I would I ruin it all, for the chance to spread something?" Regina asked, with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Ruby said under her breath.

"You don't think I would do it, Emma, do you?" Regina looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe this morning when I woke up and you weren't there but know I know that all you were doing was trying to do was fix my friendship with Ruby...so no I don't think that you would do it, I trust you with this and you should too Ruby," I explained making Regina smile and Ruby roll her eyes.

"That means a lot to me Emma...and for the record Miss Lucas, I have apologised to Emma for everything I've done, but now I realise that I owe you one as well. I've always been tough on you, but I think that's because I was jealous of what you had with Emma and I'm sorry about that." Regina said to Ruby who nodded in reply.

"I appreciate that Regina...and if Emma trusts you then I do too…" Ruby admitted, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that you guys are burying the hatchet, at last, life would be so hard if you two were still at each other's throats!" I said excitedly before pulling them both in for a group hug.

"Oh my god Regina!" Regina quickly pulled out of the hug to find Cruella standing there, with a large slushy in her hand. "We need to get you into a decontamination shower and quick, you've been touched my losers!" She said while walking over closer to us.

"Fuck off Cruella!" Ruby snapped at her.

"Make me loser!"

"That's enough Cruella! You won't talk to them like that again!" Regina snapped, making Cruella's mouth drop open.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

"You heard me! Leave Emma and her friends alone! Do you have a problem with that?" Regina walked over to the shocked girl. Without answering her question Cruella instead, decided to empty the contents of her slushy that was no doubt meant for some poor freshman kid, on Regina's head.

"Does that answer your question, dear Regina?" She asked before walking away, leaving a soaking Regina furious.

"Regina, are you okay?" I quickly ran to her side.

"Just a little wet that's all…I suppose you're used to this?" Regina asked while running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Yeah, getting a slushy facial every day for a year helped with that one…I've got a spare set of clothes in my locker, you can change into them," I said while opening my locker door, to retrieve the clothes.

"You're not going to let her get away with this right?" Ruby questioned while I handed the clothes over to Regina.

"What do you suggest I do? She was always more afraid of Zelena than me...she can rot for all I care, I'm just glad that it was me and not you." She said while smiling at me. "I'll go and get changed into these...see you at home Emma." She said before starting to walk away.

"Wait Regina...what are you doing for lunch?" Ruby asked her.

"Usually, I would be with Zelena and Cruella, but that's not an option anymore...what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Come and sit with us...friends don't let friends eat lunch alone…" Ruby suggested, looks like she really is going to give Regina a chance.

"Guess I'll see you two at lunch then…" She smiled brightly before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

 **Regina's POV**

I can't believe that just happened, I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life and I swear my private parts are going to be stained blue for at least a month at this rate. I was surprised by how comfortable Emma's clothes were, sure a pair of jeans and a maths equation t-shirt weren't my usual look but it actually works for me.

I managed to stay out of Cruella and Zelena's way all day, which was good on their part. I wasn't in any mood to be dealing with them after what Cruella did earlier today.

I was beyond nervous about lunch with Emma and her friends, sure Ruby and I were on speaking terms, but I have never talked to the other two...I don't even know their names, all I know is that the blonde one lives in the same street as me and Emma. By the time I got to the cafeteria Emma, Ruby and the other two were already sitting at Emma's usual table which thankfully was far away from my usual one.

"Hey, guys…" I said nervously once I reached the table.

"Good you came, I was beginning to think that you stood us up!" Emma said excitedly while pulling out the chair beside her for me.

"Care to fill us in, Swan?" The only guy at the table asked.

"I invited Regina to sit with us at lunch today," Ruby spoke up while handing Emma half of a sandwich and smiling at me.

"Why?" The blonde girl spoke up, without lifting her head to look at anyone.

"Because she's my friend Elsa…"

"Since when?!" She snapped. "She and all the cheers bitches made both of our lives hell and here you are inviting her to sit with us!" The blonde girl I now know as Elsa argued with Emma.

"I can leave if that makes you feel better…" I said while taking out my homemade salad from my bag.

"No, you're staying!" Emma snapped, "Elsa I know that the cheerleaders use to give you a hard time, but that was never Regina...I've given her a chance and I want you guys to as well…please, Els, I want all of us to get along." Emma reached her hand out and touched the top of Elsa's. Is there something going on between them?! Since I found out about Emma sexuality, I've been thinking that Emma and Ruby have a special kind of relationship, but maybe I was wrong.

"If this is what you want Swan, then I'm willing to give her a chance…" The guy beside Ruby said before taking a large bite out of his burger.

"Thanks, Killian...Elsa, please just do this for me…" Emma pleaded with the blonde.

"Fine...I'll give her a chance, but only one! If you hurt Emma like you did before…"

"I won't...and thank you, both of you for giving me a chance," I said while looking at both Killian and Elsa.

"Anytime Lass…" He said while looking at some girl walking by the table.

"Now enough drama, let's eat!" Ruby shouted while taking a large bite of her sandwich, I look oversee Emma laughing slightly at her friend before she leans over to me slightly.

"You look good in my clothes…" Emma whispers to me before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Am I blushing?! Shit!

 **?'s POV**

Cruella seemed to be pretty pleased with herself earlier on, but what she did was idiotic! All I need now is Regina taking down my only person on the inside...this is why I need the blonde, she could prove to be very useful if I could get closer to her.

* * *

 **Next Time: Regina is confused, Elsa is pissed and Ruby is starting to put two and two together.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, I'm back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter either in the review section, or if you want to discuss your feelings on this chapter in more detail feel free to pm me! Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

To say that things have been tense since Regina started sitting with us would be an understatement. Elsa still doesn't trust her and has no problem telling her that every time she sees her. Her doing this is driving Emma crazy as well, all she wants is for all of us to get along, but I can't help but feel like there is something else going on, something that they are hiding from us.

At first it was nothing, the occasional whispers and secret inside jokes at lunch, then Emma started waiting for Regina after her classes so she could walk her to the next one and the icing on top of the cake was all the touching, if they weren't glued to each other it would be a miracle. I just wish they would clue me in, Emma has always told me everything and now it's like she's hiding something big from me, like when she didn't tell me that she and Regina were friends again.

I would just go and confront her but I know that it won't work from past experience, if Emma doesn't want to talk about something then there is no chance of me getting through until she is ready...Regina, on the other hand, might be easier.

Lunch started like it always does, I would be the first to arrive, perks of being a cheerleader I guess. Then Emma and Regina would arrive together, followed by Killian and Elsa. Usually, Emma would take half of my sandwich, but today Regina handed her a homemade one, identical to her's.

"What's this?" Emma questioned while smiling at Regina.

"Well, I just thought that you could have your own sandwich today, instead of always stealing Ruby's. It's your favourite...tuna salad." She said while nudging her with her elbow. I nearly choked on my sandwich, and the look on Emma's face was priceless.

"I hate you…and thanks." She smiled at the brunette before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'd watch out Emma, it might be poisoned, I wouldn't put it past her." Elsa snarled at Regina.

"Are you ever going to give up?!" Regina snapped.

"Are you ever going to take a hint and leave?! We all know that the only reason you are here is because your so called friends can't even stand to be near you!" Elsa snapped at her, making Regina laugh, more out of anger than anything.

"Elsa that's enough! Leave Regina alone!" Emma snapped, this time, making Elsa's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you seriously taking her side?! After everything she has done to you!" Elsa shouted at both of them.

"Els you really need to back off, Regina isn't like that anymore…" I tried to explain to her.

"Oh really?! Then explain what was going on in the locker room the other day? When I was coming in you were looking at Emma getting changed and then your started laughing? Oh and I've heard all the comments you've been making when you think that no one can hear you? What's your plan, get close to Emma, earn her trust and then body shame her to the whole school? Do you know what things like that do to girls? The cheers bitches before you tried that one on me and I had to take early summer leave, I won't let that happen to Emma!" Elsa shouted at Regina, who looked extremely embarrassed, I don't think she was looking for things to make fun of when she was looking at Emma in gym class, I think she was admiring her body. I can't imagine how embarrassed they both must feel right now.

"I have to use the bathroom, will you all excuse me…" Regina said quickly before getting up and rushing out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell Elsa?! Regina would never do that to me, just because some girls did that to you doesn't mean that it's going to happen to me! Do you know how bad you've probably made her feel?!" Emma shouted at Elsa, who actually looked guilty and sorry for once.

"I thought I was protecting you Em...I'm sorry," Elsa whispered.

"It's not me you have to apologise to, it's Regina!" Emma snapped.

"Speaking of, I'm going to go and check on her...see you guys later," I said while getting up and leaving them to argue among themselves.

 **Regina's POV**

What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't know what has been going on with me lately, it's like I've lost interest in everything and everyone unless it involves Emma. I can't believe Elsa saw me looking at Emma in the locker room, I didn't mean to my eyes just kind of found her and it was like I couldn't look away. I hate to admit it but things like this have been happening a lot lately, it all started when Emma forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom like she usually does when she gets a shower. I was in the middle of trying to do my algebra homework when she came in wearing only a towel, seeing her skin glistening and her minus her glasses truly took my breath away and since then I've been trying to get that feeling back again. I know it's creepy to be looking at your friends like this, but with Emma it feels different, it feels right.

I lied to them when I said I was going to the bathroom, I just needed to get away from Elsa before I did something that would ruin my friendship with Emma. I didn't know where I was going, I was just letting my legs take me where they wanted and that ended up being the very back of the school that not many people even know how to get to. As soon as I made sure I was alone, I broke down letting out tears that I didn't even know that I was holding in.

"Are you okay Regina?" My head snapped up to see Ruby standing at the door. She must have followed me after I left the cafeteria.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said while using the back of my hand to wipe away my tears.

"You don't look fine...if it makes you feel better, Emma shouted at Elsa and she actually looked like she was sorry for once." She confessed while sliding down the wall to sit beside me.

"It doesn't…I'm not upset because of her. I think there is something wrong with me Ruby." I confessed to her.

"What are you talking about Regina?" She asked confused.

"Lately, I've been having these feelings and I don't know what, how or why I have these feelings…" I confessed while wiping fresh tears away.

"What feelings?" She asked and I didn't answer, I was afraid to answer. I don't even know what these feelings are, so how can I even begin to explain things to Ruby.

"Is this about what Elsa said? About you and Emma in the locker room?" She asked after I stayed silent.

"What are you getting at Ruby?!" I snapped at her while standing up.

"I'm not getting at anything...as long as there is nothing to get at...is there? You can trust me." She said while standing up as well. I know that I can trust Ruby, but that doesn't make it any less scary. I'm not ready for these feelings to become a real and if I say them out loud they will.

"Ruby...I do trust you, I really do…I just can't." I said before the tears started running down my face again. In one swift move, Ruby grabs me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Regina, it's not going to get easier until you admit it to yourself that you have feelings for Emma." I quickly pulled away from her embrace.

"How did you…" I started to question her but I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"I have eyes Regina...don't worry, I won't tell anyone I promise." She said while smiling brightly at me. It's crazy to think that she was the person I was most worried about finding out about my feelings for Emma, I was convinced that she was going to freak out on me like when she found out that Emma and I were friends again.

"When did this all start? Last time I checked you were straight." She questioned while taking a seat on the ground again.

"A few weeks ago...before I found out about Robin. I thought that it was just because we were starting to get back to where we were before high school, but then these feelings just started to get stronger and stronger, now she is the only thing I can think about all day every day and that scares the shit out of me." I admitted while taking a seat beside her again.

"Have you tried talking to Emma about this? I'm sure she'll be really understanding about the whole thing." She asked while placing her hand on my leg.

"Are you kidding me? I can't risk losing her again and if I tell her and she freaks. That would literally kill me." I said while starting to panic slightly.

"Okay calm down, you don't have to tell Emma yet...but what you do have to do is admit that it's Emma you have a crush on...this whole time you haven't been able to say her name." Great, I was hoping she wouldn't notice that. Saying Emma's name will change everything...and I don't think I'm ready for that.

"I can't Ruby…" I confessed while running my hands through my hair.

"Why the hell not? It's just a name Regina, saying her name doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything, if I say her name...that will make this real, I will actually be admitting out loud that I like her." I almost shouted.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, Regina. Trust me you will feel a whole lot better when you say it out loud." She informed me.

"Can you go first?" I suggested.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"Tell me who you like, say his name out loud. There has to be someone."

"Umm okay...her name is Dorothy." She said whispering the last part of her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that…" I said because I was convinced that I was hearing things, Ruby can't possibly be gay, she's had tonnes of boyfriends.

"I said her name is Dorothy...your turn now." I sit there shocked for a minute, I didn't know that Ruby was into girls.

"Okay...I have a crush on a girl…" I confessed, hoping that she wouldn't make me say her name.

"Go on."

"I have a crush on a girl and her name is...E-Emma Swan." I finally confessed out loud, Ruby was right I feel a whole lot better now.

"Now was that so hard?" She jokingly asked, before both of us started laughing before I was pulled in for another hug.

 **?'s POV**

"You said you had news? I'm waiting Cruella!" I snapped at the girl standing in front of me. Apparently, she has discovered something juicy about Regina.

"Turns out the former Queen Bee has a crush on one of the worker bee's." She said looking smug and happy with herself.

"Is that all? People have crushes all the time! What's so special about that?!" I shouted at her.

"The worker bee, just so happens to be a girl by the name of Emma Swan...how's that for special?" She said while crossing her arms.

"A girl? This is perfect! All we have to do is get the blonde on our side and then everything will fall into place at least!"

* * *

 **Next time: Ruby wants some SwanQueen action but there's no chance…or is there?**

 **We are 6 chapter's away from the big '?' reveal. So I would like to know who you guy's think it is, it let's me see how many people our on the right track!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby's POV

I've been trying to get hold of Regina all night! After our little talk yesterday we...well I made a plan to try and get her and Emma together but Regina didn't seem too into it, she happy to just pretend that these feelings she having for Emma aren't real and let them go away, but that's no way to live, for all Regina knows this relationship could end up being the best thing to ever happen to her, but on the other hand it could also end up crashing and burning...but either way she's going to have to tell Emma to find out!

I'm currently searching the halls for Regina but I've had no luck so far, she wasn't in the gym, or at the back of the school, or even at the science lab...now that I think about it neither was Emma, maybe they haven't arrived yet, or maybe they are of someone getting more familiar with each other...yeah no that's definitely not it.

The only other place I could think of was her locker, so I quickly half ran over to the cheerleading section of the school. On my way over I ran into Emma but she was in a rush and so was I so we only exchanged a hello and goodbye before heading in different directions from each other. At long last I finally find Regina standing at her locker, fixing her hair.

"Can you not answer a text?!" I shouted as I ran up to her.

"I had nothing to say...Miss Lucas." She said, looks like she really is ready to forget about yesterday, not on my watch!

"You're coming with me!" In one swift movement, I have Regina by the wrist and I'm dragging her into the nearby janitor's closet.

"What the hell Ruby!" She shouted at I locked the door.

"Oh, so it's Ruby now?! I thought I was Miss Lucas!" I smirked at her while she tried to push past me to get out.

"Let me out…" She said while reaching for the door handle.

"Not until we talk about yesterday Regina!" I said forcefully while pushing her hand away from the door.

"Fine! Talk then and make it fast, I have class soon!" She snapped back at me.

"And we both know how much you love class…" She shot me one of her 'I'm going to kill you' looks that I used to get all the time when she was still on the squad. "Okay I'll get to the point, did you talk to Emma last night like we talked about?" I asked and she simply rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, I pretended that I was sick and went to bed early...I told you that I'm not going along with that idiotic plan of yours...whatever feelings I do or don't have for Miss Swan are not getting out anytime soon." She said while taking a seat on a nearby box of toilet paper.

"Regina, aren't you even a tiny bit curious to know if she feels the same way?" I asked while sitting down beside her.

"What if she freaks and I lose her all over again?" She asked, while looking into my eyes, I can see that she's really scared and I feel for her.

"Regina...these past few weeks Emma has been at her happiest and it's because you are back in her life, is there a possibility that she'll freak out? Yeah, there is, but no matter what I know for a fact that Emma won't be getting rid of you anytime soon." I explained to her making her smile softly to herself.

"I don't know Ruby...I'm still afraid." She laid her head on my shoulder, I was about to reply when the door suddenly opened.

"Is there any room in this school that you kids haven't taken over! This is supposed to be my space, get lost!" The angry looking janitor said while moving aside for us to escape.

"Sorry…" We both said in unison as he slammed the door in our face.

"Talk to her Regina, before she finds someone else...see you at lunch." I give her a quick hug before leaving without a response from the brunette.

Regina's POV

I don't know why she is so hell bent on me telling Emma how I feel! It's not like Emma is going to return my feelings, I've made her life a living hell for years and we've only just got our friendship back on track, plus she probably has a crush on some genius from her science class or something like, she wouldn't want to be with a rejected cheerleader who is failing science.

Luckily I had no classes with Ruby or Emma today, so it really gave me time to think, I still don't know if I'm going to tell Emma how I feel just yet, I'm going to wait and see if there is even a small possibility that she might like me back.

My day was going pretty good, that was until lunch. I was worried that Ruby would start pressuring me into telling Emma again, boy was a wrong. Instead, she sat quietly until everyone had arrived and then announced that we should play a game.

"Okay everyone, the game is simple. It's obvious that there is no trust between some of us so I suggest that we each go around and ask whatever we want of someone and they have to answer honestly, no matter how embarrassing it may be. You guys in?" Ruby asked while placing a fry in her mouth. Everyone besides me seemed to nod and go along with her stupid game, so begrudgingly I nodded and Ruby smiled wickedly.

"I want to start!" Elsa spoke up with looking at me. "Regina, why did you ditch your so called best friend as soon as you got to high school?" Elsa asked while smirking at me.

"Els!" Emma spoke up.

"She's allowed to ask whatever she wants Em, that's kinda the whole point of the game," I said, defending Elsa for once. "And you answer your question...I made the mistake of listening to my new friends on the cheerleading team, they somehow convinced me that Emma was a loser and that my life would be better off without her, but I know now that they were wrong and I'm ready to spend every day trying to make it up to her." I answered honestly, leaving Elsa looking shocked and Emma looking happy, Ruby of course just looked smug and Killian wasn't even paying attention like always.

"My turn now!" Ruby said breaking that silence. "Emma, is there anyone special in your life nowadays?" She said while smirking.

"Umm…" Emma said while going slightly red. "There might be someone but I'm not ready to admit anything just yet." She said before leaning her head on my shoulder slightly to hide her red cheeks.

"My turn!" I spoke up making Emma lift her head off my shoulder. "Killian, why haven't you asked Tink out yet? All you do is stare at her!" I asked while smirking at him knowingly.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment lass, what's your excuse?" He asked back making my mouth fall open.

"W-What?" I stuttered out in shock.

"I'm not as blind as you think…but it's not my place to say anything. Who's turn is it?" He explained before smirking at me.

"Emma's…" Ruby spoke up while smiling brightly at me.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to know who Regina Mills is suddenly crushing on. How have I missed this? We live together!" Emma said while turning in her chair to face me.

"You don't know him dear…and that's all I'm saying unless you are ready to name names yourself." I said trying to get off the topic of me and my apparent obvious crush, so obvious that Killian has picked up on it.

"I'll pass on that one," Emma said before returning back to her lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but I couldn't stop thinking about who Emma's mystery crush was. It's probably someone crazy smart and nothing like me at all.

"Regina, the bathroom is all yours!" She said while walking into our room wearing nothing but a towel. Instantly I could feel my mouth go dry and an unwanted heat started to come to life in between my legs.

"T-Thanks…" Was all I could get out.

"You okay Regina?" She asked while kneeling down in front of me to see if I was okay.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. My mouth is just a little dry that's all. Now if you'll excuse me…oh and by the way Emma…you look good enough to eat." I said before winking at the blonde and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Emma's POV

Was she just flirting with me? No she couldn't have been, Regina isn't even gay, she's probably just messing around with me. That's it, no need to give myself a headache thinking about all of this. But what if she was…I defiantly need to talk to Ruby about this in the morning.

* * *

 **Next Time: Emma is not as clueless as everyone thinks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, long time no update. I'm officially back...well for another few weeks that is. Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

"Hey, Rubs?" I asked, pulling her attention away from the stupid rom-com she decided to make me watch.

"Shh, this is the good part!" She snapped back, before turning her attention back onto the movie.

"I need to talk to you about Regina...I think something's up with her." I admitted quietly while Ruby stayed glued to the tv.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked while pausing the tv and turning to face me.

"She just keeps avoiding me and lately she's been kinda throwing these hints and I don't know if I'm seeing things...but I think that maybe she might be...I don't know, flirting with me? That's crazy, right? Please tell me that I'm crazy Rubs." I said quietly while looking down at my hands in my lap.

"I think that the idea of Regina flirting is insane...but I could be wrong, do you want her to be flirting with her?" Ruby asked while looking back at the tv instead of at me.

"Of course I don't! She's slowly but surely becoming one of my best friends again...if she was wouldn't that just complicate things." I rambled while Ruby nodded in reply.

"Look Em, I don't know what you should do, but I think you should just talk to Regina about this…"

"Talk to Regina about what?" Regina asked as she walked into our room with nothing but a towel on.

"I-ah...what?" I asked blushing like crazy.

"I think it's time for me to go...see you guys tomorrow." Ruby quickly made her escape leaving me and Regina alone.

"Is everything okay Emma?" She asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Yep," I said in a high-pitched tone, making her laugh slightly.

"If you say so...so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked while walking over to her desk where she kept her moisturizer.

"It's nothing really...just me being my crazy self." I joked while avoiding her gaze.

"I don't think you're crazy...crazy adorable, maybe but not crazy crazy." Regina teased while rubbing her moisturizer onto her legs.

"I think I'm gonna get a shower now!" I said quickly before speed walking out of the bedroom, leaving behind a half-naked Regina and my dignity.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I think my plan is working! Despite telling Ruby that I was going to forget about my feelings I still have decided to tease Emma a little just to see how she reacts. She's always blushing and rushing out of rooms but what does that mean? Is she into me? Or is she just uncomfortable? I've decided that I'm just going to talk to her about everything that is going on, it's better than keeping everything under wraps forever.

"What are you playing at Regina?" Ruby asked in a hushed whisper in the crowded hallway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Lucas...how are you on this fine morning anyway?" I asked smiling smugly at her tall brunette friend.

"I'm talking about what happened last night! Nice move but it would have been nice for you to clue me in beforehand!" Ruby whisper shouted at me, making blush heavily.

"I had no idea that you were even there!" I said in a hushed whisper as I tightened the grip on my backpack, embarrassed that she had seen me like that last night.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me what was going on! I thought you had decided to give up on your…feelings." Ruby said, making sure to whisper the last word extra quiet.

"I had…but then I thought, that like is too short and that the worse they can do is say no right?" I questioned her.

"I suppose so...so what's the plan?" She asked, starting to get all excited.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I've got to do this on my own…but if anything happens I'm sure you'll be the first to know, I promise." I smiled before the brunette pulled me in for a near bone-crushing hug.

"Are you planning for something to happen?" Ruby poked while smiling like an idiot.

"I'll keep you updated on that one Miss Lucas." I winked playfully at her, before pushing her away slightly while laughing at how far we have come in such a short time.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I've decided to talk to Regina after school, especially after how weird she was acting at lunch today.

 _(Flashback Lunch)_

" _And then the greedy bugger thought he could just steal the last slice of pizza!" Killian shouted, bringing me back into my Regina-filled daydream, I seem to be having a lot of those lately, especially at lunch when I have time to just to relax and zone out for a few minutes._

" _Em did the exact same thing last week! I had to near enough tackle her to the bed to get it back!" Regina said while winking at me, I'm not going to lie it caught me completely off guard, leading me to blush like an idiot._

" _You know me, I love me some pizza," I joked trying to calm my face down before anyone noticed._

" _You okay Em? You look a little red?" Regina questioned knowingly, under the table I could feel her foot moving slightly up my leg. Without warning, I pulled away quickly and stood up, as stiff as a blank._

" _Is everything okay?" Elsa questioned while smiling worriedly at me._

" _I don't feel so good…I'll see you guys later!" I said quickly before running out of the cafeteria._

 _(End of Flashback)_

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for her to get home, just to finally figure out what the hell is going on because whatever it is it needs to stop before I explode or before someone else notices and starts to put two and two together and figure out that I like girls. I can't be thinking like that, I just need to sit Regina down and tell her that enough is enough and that I want who to stop whatever the hell she is doing!

"Regina?! Can you come up here for a second?" I shouted downstairs, a few seconds later I could hear the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"What's up Em?" She asked while smiling innocently at me.

"I need you to stop Regina…" I said quietly, leaving her confused.

"Stop what exactly?" She asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Stop doing whatever it is you are doing!" I shouted.

"I don't think I follow…" She said, I don't blame her, I hardly understand what I'm saying, to be honest. I just want all this to be over.

"The winking, the touching…the half-nakedness….it all needs to stop Regina!" I whisper shouted at her, making her blush and also look hurt if that's even possible.

"Oh, I understand…" She said quietly.

"What are you even playing at Regina? Was it some kind of trick to embarrass me or something? Because that is so not cool! You don't just use someone's sexuality against them!" I finally stopped to take a breath, I didn't mean to accuse her of this, it just kind of came out of nowhere.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Trying to use your sexuality against you as some kind of sick joke? Do you really think that little of me Emma?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No of course not! I don't even know why I said that! I trust you Regina, 100%. I'm just a little confused that's all, I mean why else would you be doing all this? I mean of course you know, so can you mayb-" Suddenly out of nowhere I am cut off by her lips…her amazing, beautiful and tasty lips. I let myself melt into the kiss until it dawns on me who I'm kissing. Without thinking I push away from Regina and in one swift movement, I'm on my way out of the house and on my way to Ruby's.

* * *

 **Next Time: Emma makes some wrong choices, but it's okay because she might be making a right one too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, I couldn't believe that she kissed me! I didn't even know that she was into girls, or better yet into me. That explains everything, she was teasing me because she liked me! Did she like me before the fire? Is that why she was a bitch to me? Why is everything just so confusing right now!

"Emma sweetheart, is everything okay?" My mom asked as I made my way to the front door.

"Yeah, Ruby is freaking out of some boy or something, so I'm just going to stay over at hers tonight." I lied while grabbing my coat off the peg.

"Oh I hope she's okay, is Regina going as well?" Cora asked me while standing beside my mom.

"No!" I shouted involuntarily, "I mean no...Regina said that she has a lot of homework to catch up on. I should get going." I quickly gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

I barged into Ruby's without knocking and beelined straight for her room. At this point, I had tears streaming down my face at a rapid pace.

"Em is everything okay?" Ruby jumped off of her bed to pull me in for a hug.

"I just had a fight with Regina…" I said before finally breaking down.

"It's okay Em, I got you…" Ruby said while holding me close and rubbing my back.

* * *

 _(The Next Day)_

 **Regina's POV**

"Regina sweetie, it's time to get up for school." My mom said while pulling the blinds open. My eyes are all red and puffy from all the crying I did last night. I couldn't believe that Emma just left and didn't come back last night, I've completely ruined things with her.

"I don't feel good mom…" I said while turning over to face away from the window.

"You don't look too good sweetie, I'll give the school a ring and tell them you won't be in today...rest up sweetie." She said before kissing my head.

"Thanks, mommy…" I said sweetly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

 _(A few hours later)_

"Honey, it's time to wake up. I've got your lunch here." I feel my mom touch the bottom part of my leg.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking," I admitted to her while sitting up. Gently she places the tray of food on my lap. She made my favorite: Tomato soup and brown bread rolls.

"Are you ready to tell me the real reason why you wanted to stay home from school today...this morning you looked like you had been crying all night." She admitted while sitting on my...well Emma's bed. I can't bring myself to leave it today, it smells like her.

"Not really…" I said quietly while taking a small spoonful of my soup.

"Does this have something to do with Emma leaving last night?" She questioned while raising her eyebrow at me.

"No...it's got something to do with me, it's about how I feel," I said lying partly, I wasn't ready to admit to my mother what really happened last night, just in case she didn't let Emma and I share a room anymore. That's if Emma even wants to share with me anymore.

"Okay...and how are you feeling? Sweetie, you know that you can tell me anything." She asked looking confused.

"Mom, I think that there might be something wrong with me…" I move the tray to the side and turn to face her fully.

"What are you talking about Regina, you are perfect my child." My mom said while rubbing my leg.

"I don't feel perfect, I don't think I ever have," I said quietly while starting to tear up.

"Oh sweetie, what is going on with you? I'm starting to get worried now." She said while pulling me in for a long overdue hug.

"Mom...I think that I might like girls…" I whisper into her shoulder.

"What was that sweetie?" She asked pulling me away slightly so that she could hear me.

"I said that I think that I might like girls…"

"Is that all dear?" She said while smiling at me.

"You don't hate me?" I asked looking confused and shocked at the same time. I thought for sure that she was going to go apeshit at me.

"Honey, you are my daughter. There isn't anything you can say to me that would make me hate you! I love you for you! I don't care if you like boys or girls or both, I just want you to be happy." She said smiling proudly at me.

"Thanks, mom, you have no idea how relieved I am now!" I said while hugging her tight.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

 **Emma's POV**

"Are you sure you want to stay with her tonight?" Ruby asked through the phone as I pulled up in front of my house.

"I'm sure Rubs, I need to face her sooner or later. I've already spent all avoiding her, she didn't even sit with us at lunch." I said while putting the car into park.

"At least she knew to stay away, you gonna tell me what happened yet?" She begged for the hundredth time today.

"Not until I talk to Regina, I'll text you later okay?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"Sure thing, give her hell blondie!" She hung off the phone, leaving me alone for the first time today. I was so glad that Regina decided to stay away from me today, I really needed time to think about what happened. But at the same time I felt bad, I knew that she had no one else in school that she could hang out with all day, so it must have been hard for her, plus I still feel bad for leaving her alone last night without saying a single word. I guess now it's time to face her and what happened last night.

"Hey sweetheart, how is Ruby? Feeling any better?" Cora asked as soon as I walked into the house. At least I know that Regina hasn't said anything about what happened last night to her mom.

"She's all better now, thanks." I smiled weakly at the older woman.

"I know that Regina would have liked to help her today, but she wasn't feeling too good today, but I'm sure she already told you that on the phone...kids these days are always texting and Facebooking or whatever you kids call it." She said while smiling at me.

"I should go and see her…" I excused myself quickly, I didn't want to admit to Mrs. Mills that I didn't even know that I didn't even know that Regina wasn't in today.

When I finally made it upstairs, I walked into my room to find Regina in bed curled up in a tiny ball. Seeing her like that broke my heart, I knew that I was the real reason for her being off school and that it was me that made her feel this way.

"Gina?" I said quietly, making her turn around to face me. Her eyes were red and really puffy, just like mine had been last night.

"You came back?" Her voice cracked slightly as she sat up.

"You didn't come to school today…" I said while taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"I was afraid to...I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…I just-" I pulled her in for a loving hug, just then she broke down crying in my arms. I can't believe I caused her this much pain...I've got to make this right. I can't keep hiding from my feelings anymore.

* * *

 **Next time: Emma and Regina finally get things out in the open and the police and fire department know that the fire at the Mill's house wasn't an accident.**

 **Drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I've been lying in Emma's arms for at least an hour now, neither of us have said a word we are both just content lying here together. I've been wanting to break the silence for a while now, but I'm afraid she'll leave me again. I can feel her strong arms tighten around me every so often like she's making sure I can't worm my way out of her embrace, I could get used to this.

"Hey, Em?" I said quietly, suddenly I feel her jolt and give me a tight squeeze, she must have been sleeping.

"Sorry, I kinda fell asleep. I didn't realize how comfy you were to cuddle with." Emma said groggily while rubbing her nose against my shoulder.

"Em…I'm really sorry about last night. I don't even know why I did that; I know you obviously don't have feelings for me." I said while pulling away from her slightly so that I could turn around to face her while still being in her arms.

"I'm sorry for just running out on you last night, you didn't deserve that…" She smiled shyly at me while running her hand up and down my back, sending goosebumps all over my body.

"I like that…" Oh, shit did I say that out loud!

"I like this, just lying here…" Emma said in response while snuggling closer to me.

"Me too…and I don't blame you for running out last night, I would have none the same thing if I tried to kiss me." I admitted, feeling sorry for myself.

"I was an idiot to have ran away from an amazingly beautiful girl like you Regina…I was just confused about everything." Emma said while blushing slightly.

"You don't have to lie to me Emma, I saw your face last night. You couldn't wait to get away from me." I said while pulling away from Emma completely.

"That's not true Regina, I was confused! And can you blame me! One second you're straight and dating some meat head and then the next second you are kissing me!" She snapped slightly, I can understand why she would be confused but it still hurts that she just up and left last night.

"I was never happy with Robin and being with you and spending time with you made me realize why! Emma, you are all I think about every second of every day. I kissed you last night to see if these feelings I was having are ones of friendship or something else…" I snapped back at her.

"And what did you discover?" She asked, her eyes slowly starting to fill up with tears.

"I discovered that you are my girl from science camp…. you were the first person I ever loved besides my parents and I want to be with you, Emma Swan. I understand if you just want to be friends, I know that I kind of dumped all of this on yo-"

Suddenly she pulls me in for an earth-shattering kiss, even better than the first one. My hands find their way into her hair and hers are rubbing up and down my back. Before I know what's going Emma pushing me down onto the bed and crawls on top of me, within seconds she attaches herself back onto my lips, while running her hands through my hair. My hands slowly make their way underneath the back of her shirt and I can feel her hot bare skin getting hotter by the second. We continue like this for a while, I truly think that I could stay this way forever, but all good things must come to an end. Our little make out session came to an end when Emma's mom called us down for dinner. In a huff, we both break apart and try to catch our breaths before Emma calls down to her mom.

"We'll be down in a few mom, we are just finishing up some homework."

"That was sure something…" I said awkwardly while fixing my now messed up hair in the mirror.

"Look, Regina, I don't know how I feel about you, not fully at least. But what I do know is that I want to give whatever this is a try, if you'll still have me that is." Emma said equally as awkwardly as me. Slowly I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I want this Emma, I want you," I said quietly before stealing a few small kisses off her. I then reach up and fix her messy hair before stealing a final kiss.

"I'm not ready to tell them yet, though," Emma said, just as I was about to leave the room.

"That's good because I'm not ready for anyone to know yet either, plus if they were to find out, we wouldn't be able to do this whenever we want to," I said while pulling Emma in for another kiss.

"I could definitely get used to this…" Emma said in a daze as I began to walk downstairs, making sure to move my hips more just to tease her.

"I hate you so much!" Emma whispered in my ear once we reached the bottom of the stairs while grabbing my hip she places a few small kisses on the back of my neck, making me turn a bright shade of red.

"You're making me blush stop!" I scolded her, while she stepped away from me. While walking backward she blew me a kiss before heading into the dining room to greet our families.

"You seem to be looking a bit better Regina love." My mom said as soon as I walk into the dining room.

"You do a little warm though dear? Is the heat up too high in your room again Emma?" Emma's mom questions Emma who is trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah sorry mom, I'll turn it down after dinner," Emma said while giggling.

"Dinner smells great, I'm starving!" I said changing the subject, before taking a seat beside Emma who grabs my hand under the table.

Dinner went on, as usual, our parents talked among themselves while bringing us into the conversation from time to time, the whole time Emma kept her hand firmly interlocked with mine under the table.

"How was your meeting with the police today?" Emma's dad asked mine, I had no idea that he even had a meeting with the police today.

"Biggest waste of time if you ask me, they don't think that it was an accident anymore!" My dad snapped, I knew that the police had been dragging their heels with the investigation, but I never thought that they would come off with someone else burning down our house down.

"They could be onto something Henry, I didn't buy the whole faulty cabling thing." My mom added before taking a drink of her wine.

"Why would anyone want to burn your house down, though?" Emma added, scrunching her nose up, thinking long and hard about this. I couldn't get over how cute she looked like this, I would definitely have to bring it up later, under the table I could feel the grip on my hand get tighter.

"That's exactly what I was thinking and I had no problem telling them that at the station. Complete waste of time the whole thing. Now they will be looking into us, thinking that we set the fire ourselves!" Dad said while smiling weakly at Emma and me.

"That's ridiculous, you guys built that house yourselves and loved every minute you spent in it!" Emma's mom added while smiling at my mom.

"Why don't we talk about something else, Emma dear how was school?" My mom now turned the conversation over to Emma, which gave me some time to think about what my dad said. I couldn't get my head around what happened at the house that night. I was the only one there and I most certainly didn't set the house on fire.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Cruella!" I shouted loud enough to scare the cat's outside and make the floorboards shake. I can't believe that that idiot messed up so much! I should have never trusted her with such an important part of my mission.

"Yes?" She said skipping into my room. In a flash, I threw almost everything I had on my desk at her! I was ready to kill her, but I still needed her for now at least.

"They know that it wasn't an accident! How could you be so stupid! When this is all over I'm going to make you pay for this Cruella!" I screamed as she ran for her life. If this mission was going to succeed I was going to have to get the blonde on my side, no matter what.

* * *

 **Next Time: Emma and Regina deal with their first day as a couple and make some ground rules that neither of them sticks too.**

 **Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I could get used to waking up like this, Regina in my arms keeping me nice and warm on a cold morning. We stayed up most of the night just talking and occasionally making out. It was amazing, I haven't felt this way about someone since Hope and that was only a short-lived summer romance. If I'm feeling this way about Regina after one night of dating, I can only imagine how I'll feel in a few weeks, or a few months, heck even in a year's time.

"You know staring at someone who is sleeping is considered crazy," Regina mumbled in her half asleep state.

"I am crazy...crazy about you," I said while leaning over to kiss her reddening cheek.

"You are too cute you know that right…" Regina said while leaning up to kiss me passionately.

"I could get used to mornings like this, only minus the clothes obviously." I teased her while pulling her close to lay on my chest.

"Me too...I can't believe that this is really happening, you have no idea how many times I've dreamt about waking up in your arms." Regina admitted while snuggling into my chest.

"I never thought that I would be lying in bed with the great Regina Mills as my girlfriend...but I'm really starting to like it," I said before snuggling into the top of her head. The smell of Apple's radiating off of her hair is overwhelming, I could lie here and smell it all day.

"Are you ready for our first official day as a couple?" Regina asked while letting out a small sign.

"Yes and no…" I mumbled into her hair.

"Explain please," She said as her sleepy hand found its way underneath my shirt and onto my faint outline of abs.

"Yes I'm ready for us to be a couple and yes I'm ready for school, but no I'm not ready to leave this bed, I want to stay with you all day…" I give her a quick kiss on the head before starting to run my hands over her arms.

"Oh I see, I'm in the same boat babe…" Regina said before hiding her face in my chest. Did she just call me babe?!

"Babe? That's new…" I said while poking her in the side.

"I don't know why I said that...can we please you pretend that I didn't say that?" She begged while looking up to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"For you babe, anything," I said before leaning down to capture her lips.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Regina said while moving to straddle me.

"Oh, I see where this is going," I said while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in for another kiss.

"Emma! Regina, it's time to get up for school!" Without thinking I quickly throw Regina off of my lap and onto the floor just as my mom walks into the room. "Is everything okay girls?" She asked while looking confused at both of us.

"Yeah, Regina was just messing around and landed on the floor…we'll get ready now mom!" I said while slowly starting to turn a dark shade of red.

"Okay sweetheart…" She said awkwardly before leaving us alone.

"Thanks for that Emma! I think my ass is bruised!" Regina said while getting off of the floor.

"Want me to kiss it better?" I winked at her, making us both burst out laughing.

After messing around in our room for a while we finally make it downstairs, after a quick breakfast we are on our way out the door.

"Why don't I drive us today?" I suggested while placing my hand on her lower back.

"That's very gentlemanly of you Miss Swan…" She teased before walking over to the passenger side of my car.

"Let me get that for you malady…" I said before bowing down in front of her.

"Why thank you, you are very kind." She joked while getting in the car. I hopped in after her and started off on our short journey.

"Em…" Regina said quietly while reaching over to grab my free hand.

"Is everything okay?" I look over at her briefly before turning my attention back to the road and giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"I think that we need to establish some ground rules for school...it is proving difficult for us to keep our hands off of each other and we aren't ready for anyone to know," Regina suggested while stroking her thumb over my knuckles.

"Speak for yourself, you're the one who can't keep her hands to herself, I'm completely in control of feelings." I lied, I was ready to jump Regina right now.

"Of course you are dear, anyway…the ground rules. I was thinking that a big one is obviously no kissing in public." Regina stated.

"That one's a given babe, add no touching to the list," I said smiling shyly at her.

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself...no compliments...oh and no pet names baby," Regina said while squeezing my hand and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Regina! Are you trying to make me crash!" I snapped in a playful tone at my new girlfriend.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself…" She said in a low hum while rubbing my upper thigh.

"Regina!" I whined, making her giggle.

"Okay, okay I'll stop," Regina said while laughing and giving my thigh one lady squeeze.

"I have one last rule...no getting jealous," I suggested making Regina squirm in her seat slightly.

"I don't get jealous." She said under her breath slightly.

"I saw the way you were with Robin...I just don't want you losing your head when a girl from my science class says hi to me in the hallway." I said while squeezing her hand in mine before bringing it up to my lips to place a small kiss on it.

"I'll try my best, but no promises." She said before turning the radio on. We remained silent for the rest of the journey, apart from singing along with the radio occasionally. The whole time our hands remained interlocked except for when I had to change gears. It felt weird having to let go of her hand when we finally reached school.

"I'll see you at lunch yeah?" Regina said before either of us got out of the car.

"Regina, I may have been lying before. I don't know how I'm going to manage to keep my hands off of you." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Em, it's going to be okay. After school we can go home and spend the whole night together...today will fly in, you'll see." She said before looking around to see if anyone was near, once the coast was clear she quickly leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"You've just broken rule number one babe…" I said while smiling sweetly at her.

"And you just broke rule number 3, let's try not to break any more rules after we leave the car…" She said before giving my thigh one last squeeze.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

Last night was perfect, I stayed up Emma until I fell asleep in her strong arms. I can't believe that this is actually happening, when she walked out the other night I never would have imagined that we would end up together the next day!

I was about to make my way to first period when my phone suddenly buzzed to life in my pocket.

 **Ruby: Regina! Get to the gym now! The not-so-virgin Zelena just told the coach that's she giving birth to evil spawn junior and now coach wants you back! Get over here before she changes her mind.**

 **Me: On my way!**

I quickly ran to the gym as fast as my legs could take me, this day has only started and yet I think it might be the best day of my life. As soon as I got to the gym I had the displeasure of running into Zelena as she left the gym in shame. We didn't say anything to each other, in fact, we haven't spoken since I beat her up in the hallway a few weeks ago. As I entered the gym, the coach ran straight over to me.

"Oh good, you got Ruby's texts. I need you, Regina, we have three away games over the next two weeks and I don't have time to train a new captain. So will you come back?" She near enough begged me.

"For the sake of the team, I will accept…but don't think I'm doing this for you, I'm still pissed at the fact you let me go in the first place." I said, smiling sweetly at the older woman, before walking away and over to Ruby.

"Welcome back girl!" She said offering me a high five.

"Thank you, Ruby, let's get to work now shall we ladies!" I shouted, just like before only this time, I wasn't the bitch that everyone was scared of, I was different and it's all thanks to my beautiful Emma.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I miss her already! I didn't think that it was possible but it is. This day is just going to shit already, I miss Regina and the science lab was closed due to a bad chemical reaction, stupid freshmen and their inability to read labels. I just want to go home and cuddle with my girlfriend, I wonder if she is having a day as bad as mine.

 **Me: How's your day going Gina?**

 **Gina: It's going amazingly Em! I'm back on the squad! I'd watch out for Zelena though, she did not look happy. How has your day been? Coping without me babe?**

 **Me: I'm really happy for you, maybe we could celebrate tonight…my day has been okay I guess, the science lab got closed so I've been pretty bored.**

 **Gina: I'm sorry to hear that, I promise that you won't be bored tonight ;)**

 **Me: I look forward to it!**

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said while putting my phone away, I look down to see a really pissed of Zelena on the floor who looks like she's ready to kill me.

"I'm going to end you loser!" In a flash, she jumped up and pushed me up against a nearby locker. For a pregnant woman, she sure is strong.

"I'm so sorry Zelena, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said while closing my eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow to the face to occur.

"You're lucky that I'm pregnant! If I wasn't I would end you right now…get out of here!" She shouted in my face before I quickly made a run for it.

I tried to keep it together but I couldn't, I needed Regina and I needed her now!

 **Me: It's an emergency! Meet me in the 4** **th** **-floor bathrooms quick!**

 **Gina: I'm on my way!**

I waited for a minute or so, making sure that the bathroom was empty and remained that way, finally Regina came running through the door out of breath and kinda sweaty.

"Is everything okay? What's the emergency? I got here as fast as I could." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"I need you…Now!" I said before pushing her up against the nearest wall. My lips were soon latched onto hers and my hands found their way into her perfect hair, hers, in turn, made their way under my shirt like always. As we kissed, Regina opened her mouth slightly, just big enough to let my tongue to slip in and fight dominance, Regina of course won.

"Okay, time out! I need to breathe for a second." Regina pushed me away after around twenty minutes of making out.

"You're beautiful…" I said while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I think that we have managed to break all but one of our rules…oops." She said before leaning into kiss me once again.

"I just can't help myself, you're just too darn sexy…" I muttered while placing small kisses on her neck.

"Why thank you my love, but as sexy as I am we have to get back to class before someone comes looking for us…" She said before giving me one final peck on the lips.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

This has to have been the best day at school I've had in a long time and the surprise make out session with Emma made it 10 times better! I'm currently waiting for her to meet me at my locker when it dawns on me that I need to get my old gym bag to carry my cheerleading uniform in for tomorrow, so for the first time in weeks I open my locker only to have something fall to my feet. I picked up the mysterious piece of paper to find a picture of me and Emma kissing in the bathroom on it! Oh shit, that means that someone was there, someone took pictures of us! Someone knows that we are together!

"You ready to go?" I jump in surprise when I hear Emma's voice behind me. Quickly I shove the photograph into my and smile brightly at her.

"Of course I am, I can't wait to continue what we started in the bathroom." I winked at her before walking ahead to get to the car, my mind was still focused on the picture, it better be Ruby messing with us otherwise, we're screwed.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I can't believe that they actually got together, it makes me sick. If I'm going to get the blonde on my side, then I'll have to move quickly. Looks like tomorrow I'm going to be making a new friend, I'm coming for you, Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Next Time: '?' gets revealed! (Shorter chapter)**

 **Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry that this chapter was a short one, it's mainly just a quick flashback chapter, the next chapter will continue on with the story!**

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I often think about to the day Regina Mills and Zelena West ruined my life forever, almost like it happened yesterday, I can still remember the sting of my skin as the chemicals started to absorb deep into my pores…

That day started just like every other day, my mom woke me up at 7 am, she made me my favorite breakfast: Blue Berry Pancakes with tons of maple syrup. Then I headed to school, met up with my friends and started a normal day…and like always just before first period I would receive my usual slushy facial from The Evil Queen herself, Regina Mills. She walks around like she owns the school and everyone lets her. I wish that someone would just take her down already, I wish I had the guts to, but I doubt that would ever happen.

Every month, the debate team compete in a local competition, usually, we don't win but this month we actually did! So when it was time for the team to take the stage and claim our prize, that's when it happened…

I was dead in the center of the stage; everyone's eyes were on me…I was the captain after all. I caught her eye in the crowd, she had a wicked smile on her face, I looked away out of fear…then I stepped forward, then suddenly red paint feel from the roof right on top of my head, then the feathers feel, sticking to burning skin…everyone was laughing at me, none of them cared that the paint was, in fact, burning deep into my skin. I suddenly let out a high pitched scream…the whole room fell silent and she was gone…she did this to me and I would never let her forget that.

That's why I want to end her, she ruined my life, she ruined a lot of people's lives and now she walks around school with her little lovesick girlfriend, not a care in the world…that's not fair! I thought that the fire would take care of her, but that didn't happen thanks to the blonde hero in thick-framed glasses, so now I have one more chance and this time I'm not going to let it slip away.

"Maleficent! It's dinner time dear!"

"Tomorrow, Emma Swan you will be mine…" I said with a wicked grin on my half scared face.

* * *

 **Next Time: Ruby gets the blame for the pictures and Emma makes a new friend.**

 **Like always please remember to drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker, just saying.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait school has been crazy! Anyway like always please remember to leave me a review and tell me what you thought! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update it! Enjoy**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"That was great guys! Let's take 5 and then try it again." I dismissed my team, before heading over to get a nice cold drink. This past week has been exhausting, the coach like always has changed the routine a few weeks before our first away game so now I've got to drive them like slaves so that we get it right. Things with Emma this past week have been amazing, being with her is truly beautiful. I'm not going to lie, but the ground rules we tried to make have flew out the window completely and second period everyday now takes place in the 4th floor bathroom. The only downfall of the week has been the pictures, they still haven't stopped coming and I still haven't told Emma about them yet. I know that she'll freak out and start to worry about it getting back to her parents, which is completely understandable, but I don't think that the pictures are a threat, I'm convinced that it's just Ruby messing with us until we finally tell her about us.

As I open my gym I find another picture with a message on the back…

"I bet everyone would like to know your dirty little secret Regina…"

Enough is enough, "Hey Ruby can I talk to you in the locker room for a second please?" I called over to her while tucking the photo into the skirt of my uniform.

"Sure thing boss." She fake salutes before jogging away from the rest of the girls and heading for the locker room. When I make it inside she's sitting on her phone smiling like an idiot at the screen.

"Dorothy texting you again?" I question making her look at up me, with a deep blush starting to appear on her face.

"Is that all you called me in for, to gossip? That's very unlike you Regina Mills." Ruby said, trying to turn the attention off of her hopeless crush on the country girl who moved here from Kansas a year back.

"No, I called you in here so that we can finally talk about this!" I said while holding the picture up for her to see her work. The normal smug smirk that she wore on her face disappeared and a look for sheer confusion took its place.

"Is this for real?!" She exclaimed before grabbing the picture out of my hand and studying it carefully. "This has to be photoshopped…" She processed out loud while staring intensely at the picture. She's obviously playing dumb right now, of course she knows that it's real she's the one that's been sending me them everyday!

"You know it's not fake! I thought it was funny at the start but it's just getting annoying! So cut it out Ruby, before Emma finds these pictures and freaks out." I snapped quietly at the confused brunette.

"Wait so you guys are actually together?! Like this is real?" She celebrated quietly before pulling in for a bone crushing hug.

"Okay…okay calm down dear. Yes, Emma and I have been dating just over a week now, but you already knew that dear. So can we agree to stop with the pictures in my locker?" I asked once we broke the what seemed like a never ending hug.

"I've got nothing to do with the pictures Regina, I swear. I wouldn't play with you guys like that, I know what it's like to be in the closest remember." She said before sitting back down on the bench and looking at the picture again.

"If it's not you...that means that someone in this school knows that me and Emma are a couple...this is not good!" I said while running my hands through my hair and pacing the locker room.

"And Emma has no idea that the pictures even exist?" Ruby questioned, while flipping the picture over to the back to reveal printed text like they all do. "I bet everyone would like to know your dirty little secret Regina…" She read out loud, before looking over at me once again.

"I can't tell her Ruby, she'd freak out! She'd want to end things in case her parents found out!" I slowly started to freak out, but before I could break out into a full on panic attack Ruby came over and grabbed my shoulders to give me a gentle shake.

"Don't be stupid Regina, since you came back into Emma's life she has been the happiest I've ever seen her. She does deserve to know though Regina…I'll see you out there captain…" Ruby said before heading towards the door. "Oh and Regina, I'm extremely happy for you, both of you and don't worry, I'll keep quiet until Emma is ready to tell me herself." She finished before disappearing out the door.

It's decided, I need to tell Emma about the pictures and soon before someone else does.

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I've been sitting in the science lab for about an hour now, Regina has grown accustomed to me driving her to school in the morning which means that I have to wait for her after school while she's at cheer practice. I don't mind waiting honestly, it's just that after a week of waiting you run out of things to do.

I glance at my phone for the tenth time in the last half an hour. Regina should be out in 10 minutes, unless she keeps them overtime if they aren't getting the new routine. I couldn't face another 10 minutes of mindless boredom, so I opted to sit in on the remainder of the practice. I was on my way over to the gym when I heard someone scream out in pain from the courtyard. Quickly I ran towards the door in search of scream, I ran outside to find a blonde girl on the ground with a cut lip and a bruised and bleeding eye. A hooded figure was standing over her, they were about to stand on her face when I ran at them. I knocked them and myself to the ground, quickly I was flipped over and hit in the face before the hooded figure made their escape.

"Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice ask me, I slowly opened my eyes to find the girl who was once on the ground look down at me.

"Yeah I'm all good…" I sat up trying to catch my breath, I really managed to knock the wind out of myself with that tackle. "More importantly are you okay?" I ask while lifting myself off of the ground.

"I am now, thanks to you." She smiled shyly at me.

"All in a day's work," I joked while taking a fake bow at the blonde girl making her laugh slightly. "I'm Emma by the way" I smiled while extending my hand out to her.

"I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you Emma." She smiled while taking my hand.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I finished practice up early due to the fact that they were driving me crazy and that I really just wanted to get home and cuddle with my girlfriend. I was waiting for her at her locker but she was taking her sweet ass time to show up. I was starting to get worried when she came running towards me with a cut lip.

"What on earth happened to you?!" I asked panic taking over me.

"I got into a fight, sorry I'm late." She said out of breath.

"A fight? That's very unlike you dear!" I said while grabbing her face and examining her lip.

"It's a long story that I would rather tell while playing nurse at home." She whispered to me, making me blush uncontrollably.

"Let's get home then so I can kiss you all better...baby." I leaned into her, making sure to touch my lips to her ear as I said the word 'Baby' because I know what it does to her.

"Lead the way sexy lady." She said before grabbing my ass and squeezing it hard and then running towards the car with my hot on her tail.

* * *

 **Next Time: Jealous Regina and horny Emma**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Not really sure about this chapter, let me know what you guys think**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I think things are starting to slow down with me and Emma. She's been spending all of her free time with this Lily girl, whoever she is! It's like I only ever see her in the morning when we wake up, on the way to school, at lunch, dinner time and then in bed! Any other times she's with this Lily girl who she got into a fight for the other week. I just wish that she would take the day off of Lily and spend the day making out with me in our bed. I've been trying to get her alone for a while so that I can talk to her about the pictures at last but it's obviously proving difficult, because of HER.

Our parents are going away for the night, it's my parent's way of showing Emma's parents how thankful they are for letting us stay here, so Emma and myself are planning a nice night in together. I honestly can't wait to finally spend some alone time with her, I've really missed her over these past few days. I just can't wait to order in some pizza, get into bed and make out with my girlfriend.

"Emma? Sorry, I'm late the girls just weren't getting the new rou-" I walked into the house to find the hallway and the stairs covered in flickering candles. The sound of my favorite band filled the house as I made my way into the candle covered kitchen to find my girlfriend dancing and singing to herself while stirring a pot of what looked to be tomato sauce.

"Hello dear…" I whispered while creeping up behind her and wrapping my hands around her waist.

"Regina!" She was startled and jumped back into my embrace.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you..." I said while kissing her behind her ear just where she likes it. Smoothly she turned around in the embrace and captured my lips with hers. As we broke apart I finally noticed her outfit, she was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans with a white button down shirt tucked in and a thin black tie, it was a big change from baggy jeans and oversized t-shirts and it was sexy as hell.

"You look good enough to eat dear…" I whispered while leaning in and dipping my finger into the red sauce, before bringing it up to my mouth.

"That was so sexy…" Emma said under her breath, but I heard her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I should go and get ready, I don't think that I should be wearing a sweaty cheerleading uniform on our first date when you look that good babe." I kissed her one last time before running up the stairs. When I came back down wearing a simple white and red dress I was overwhelmed by the smell coming from the kitchen, I had no idea that Emma even knew how to cook.

"This smells amazing…" I said getting her attention as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost as good as you look…" She said while staring obviously at my exposed cleavage.

"Keep it in your pants, Swan, we haven't even had dinner yet." I winked at her before taking a seat at the pre-set table. A few minutes later Emma appeared at the table with two large plates in hand. Carefully she leaned over and placed mine in front, before walking to her seat, facing me.

"Dig in…" She said sweetly while smiling at me. The food was marvelous; Emma was very talented. We kept the chit-chat to a minimum, we were both too engrossed with the food and each other. Throughout the entire dinner, Emma kept her eyes on me and her hand interlocked with mine. It truly was a perfect evening.

Emma stood first to clear our plates up, but I stood to stop her.

"Let me do that, you cooked dinner dear…it's only fair." I said before leaning over and stealing a kiss from her, before heading into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that Emma went to all this effort just for me and here I thought that she was starting to lose interest in me, how stupid was I!

After washing the dishes, I came out to find all the candles and Emma nowhere to be found.

"Emma?" I called out, confused about where my amazing girlfriend had gotten too.

"Up in our room Gina!" She called back, making me shake my head at the annoying nickname she has chosen for me.

"You know I hate that nickname right?" I walked into our room to find the room covered in rose petals and my girlfriend holding a bouquet of a dozen beautiful red roses in her hand.

"You are full of surprises tonight swan…thank you!" I said as she handed the flowers to me.

"You're the most amazing, beautiful, caring person I know Regina…I think I'm falling in love with you…" She said, making my eyes widen in surprise. I didn't think that I would hear her say that so soon, especially since she didn't even know how she felt about me when we decided to give us a go.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything…I just couldn't keep it in any lon-" I quickly cut her off with my lips, quickly I pushed into her making us both fall onto the bed.

"I love you too Emma Swan…" I said breathlessly as we finally pulled apart. In a swift motion, Emma flipped us over so that she was on top. Hungrily she placed kissed all over my neck, down to my cleavage and back up again to my mouth. I had never had someone kiss me with such passion and love before, it was amazing. My hands tangled themselves in her hair and pulled us closer together. She pulled away from me and quickly ripped off her black tie, she leaned down and kissed me passionately once again before starting to unbutton her shirt to reveal her light blue bra and amazing abs.

"Wow…" I said before she pushed me back down onto the bed and started kissing me again, her hands wandering all over my body. She tried to pull my dress straps down to reveal my bra, but I pushed her away.

"Slow down there Swan…" I said while sitting up and fixing my dress.

"What's wrong Gina? Don't you want me?" She asked while closing her shirt over.

"I do, I'm just not ready Emma. I thought we were taking things slow remember." I said while reaching over to touch her arm, but she quickly pulled away from my touch.

"I see how it is, I don't have what you're used to! I get it, Regina, I can't believe I thought I was in love with you!" Emma shouted before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

I wanted to go after her, tell her that it wasn't what she had downstairs. That it was just that I wasn't ready to lose my virginity, but I was too hurt by what the blonde said to even care. Instead, I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep, wishing that Emma was here to make me feel better.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**I didn't really like how I left things in the last chapter so I added this chapter in that wasn't in my original plan for this fic, I hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for the heartbreak in the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I messed up big time! I don't know what got over me! It's just that over the last couple of days it's like Regina doesn't want us anymore, she's distant...it's like she's bored of me. I thought that the dinner would be a good idea, Lily suggested it actually. I never planned what happened afterward.

 _Flashback (A few hours ago)_

" _Slow down there Swan…" Regina said while sitting up and fixing her dress._

" _What's wrong Gina? Don't you want me?" I asked while closing my shirt over. I don't understand what's happening, from the way she was acting tonight I thought she wanted this, wanted me._

" _I do, I'm just not ready Emma. I thought we were taking things slow remember." She said while reaching over to touch my arm, but I'm too hurt and confused so I quickly pulled away from her touch._

" _I see how it is, I don't have what you're used to! I get it, Regina, I can't believe I thought I was in love with you!" I shouted before walking out and slamming the door behind me. I know I overreacted, but I couldn't let her see the hurt in my eyes as the hot tears poured down my face. I couldn't bring myself to face her again so I grabbed my keys and headed over to Lily's house._

 **Present Time**

"Emma you need to sit and tell me what's going on!" Lily shouted at me for the tenth time since I arrived an hour or so ago.

"I fucked yo Lily...I thought...no I should have asked! I just couldn't help myself...and then I said those terrible things that I didn't mean, I really didn't mean and now she probably hate me!" I mumbled while pacing around her room.

"Okay slow down, who is going to hate you?" She asked. Without thinking I answered honestly.

"Regina! We…it doesn't matter." I said stopping myself before I blew our secret.

"Okay...what did you do?" She asked while standing up and walking over to me.

"We were hanging out and...I did something that she obviously didn't want to do, but I tried to do it anyway, I just thought that since she had obviously done it before with someone like him who she hates then she would want to do it with me! But she didn't and I said some horrible things to her and now I think that I've lost her forever!" I said before sitting on her bed and hanging my head in shame.

"She's the girl that you have a crush on isn't she?" Lily asked while taking a seat beside me.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked before answering anything.

"Who would I tell?" She joked, knowing that I'm the only person in the school that's she has connected with so far.

"I love her…I told her that tonight and then we started kissing...like really really kissing and I thought that it meant that she wanted to, you know...but she didn't and I I was so confused and embarrassed so I lashed out! I mean she wanted to do it with that cheating asshole Robin, but she didn't want to do it with me?! I just don't understand!" I said before breaking down and falling into Lily lap.

"It's okay Em...I think that you need to go back and talk to her before this gets any worse." Lily said while pushing me off of her.

"I know...but I'm scared. What if she doesn't want me anymore...what if she's realised that she's not into girls and she wants to go back to guys?!" I said while panicking.

"She said she loves you right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then go and get your girl Emma!" She shouted while walking me to her bedroom door.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" I asked and she nods and pulls me in for a small cuddle before pushing me out the door.

* * *

When I arrived home the house was in complete silence, as I neared my bedroom I could hear the faint sound of Regina weeping. That sound broke my heart as I reached to knock on my door.

"Gina?" I asked softly, inside the room I could hear her moving around and the faint sound of rustling of tissues.

"Yeah…" I could hear it in her voice that she's been crying.

"Can I come in?" I asked, holding back my own tears.

"Yeah…" She said while opening the door to face me. Her eyes are red and swollen.

"I'm so sorry Gina…" I said once I finally made it inside.

"You hurt me Emma...you really really hurt me! One second you're in love with me and then when I don't want to have sex you are suddenly not interested! What the hell Emma?!" She shouted making me jump slightly. I know I deserve it so I don't try and fight back.

"I was stupid! I couldn't get my head around the fact that you loved me yet you didn't want to have sex with me! I mean you had sex with that cheating asshole Robin but not with me! I was confused and hurt...but I know that it doesn't make up for what I said...I'm so sorry, please forgive me baby...I need you Regina, I love you." I said while trying to take a step closer to her.

"You think that I had sex with Robin? What would make you think that?!" She shouted while taking a step away from me in anger.

"It was all around the school the day after it happened, it was all anyone could talk about for months…" I admitted to the brunette.

"So instead of talking to me about sex, you just figured that since according to our peers I give it out like cookies at a blood drive, you'd just try your luck and that I would just spread my legs for you! Because I'm Regina fucking Mills! Who hasn't had a taste, right?!" She screamed before sitting down on my bed.

"I didn't think that about you Regina…I just didn't think to ask if you were ready, because of what I heard, obviously, I shouldn't have listened to what everyone had said and come to you, but I was scared. I was afraid that you would think that I'm some sort of loser for not having…you know…done IT, before…please forgive me, Gina, I messed up big time." I said while taking a seat beside her.

"You really did Swan!" She snapped and sent daggers my way.

"I'm kind of glad that those rumors weren't true, you know…" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why is that?" She asked softly this time.

"It means, that when you are ready then you will be able to share your first time with someone you love…and not some jerk or a stupid genius…" I said quietly while standing up and heading for the door.

"Emma wait…I'm mad, really mad! But that doesn't mean that I don't love you! I love you so much that it scares me…and I want my first to be you, I do, I'm just not ready…you may be, but this is a big deal for me. Do you understand?" Regina asked while walking over to meet me.

"Of course…and I really am sorry for ruining things between us…I am willing to do everything in my power to make things better." I said as Regina snaked her arms around my waist.

"Ice cream wouldn't go a miss…and those peanut butter cookies that I adore." She whispered softly into my ear.

"I can do that…and then I will come back up and get into bed with my amazingly beautiful and forgiving girlfriend, that I love…and make out with her all night," I said before stealing a small kiss from my smiling girlfriend.

"I love you too…" She whispered back before leaning her head on my chest and pulling me closer into her embrace.

* * *

 **Emma still has a lot of making up to do, but at least they have talked things out.**

 **Next Time: Maleficent (Lily) makes Emma an offer she can't refuse and if she does…let's just say, bad things will happen.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Emma's POV**

"Gina…I really have to get ready and you have to go or you'll miss the bus." I moan breathlessly, while Regina kisses her way down my neck. It had been my idea for a little make out session before Regina headed out, it was the sight of her in that cheerleading uniform that just set me off.

"I'd much rather be here with you all day dear," Regina whispers directly into my ear, as her hands wander underneath my t-shirt.

"Well, if that's what you want then…" I suddenly flip us, so that Regina is now underneath me.

"This is defiantly what I want Emma…." She says before capturing my lips with hers. By now we have defiantly mastered the art of kissing each other, we know every little thing that the other likes or dislikes.

"Regina! We're going to be…Oh god!" I quickly jump off Regina, red-faced and extremely embarrassed to have been caught making out by Ruby, for like the tenth time since Regina let it slip about our relationship to her.

"You need to seriously learn how to knock Rubs." I moan at her while fixing my shirt and grabbing my glasses off the bedside table.

"This has to stop happening, it is truly scaring and I can't afford the professional help needed to wipe the image of her tongue down your throat!" Ruby whisper shouted at both of us, making Regina laugh and me turn a darker shade of red if that was even possible.

"Moving on, I will see you downstairs!" Regina smiled knowingly at Ruby, making Ruby roll her eyes and happily leave the room.

"Do you have to go?" I asked while leaning over to lay my head on her lap.

"Unfortunately babe, I'll back in time for dinner though." She smiled while running her hands through my messy bed hair.

"I know, doesn't mean I won't miss you though…" I slowly lean up and place a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're such a sap, Emma Swan." Regina smiled and patted my head for me to let her up. "I will be back before you know it…" In a flash, she pulls me into her arms and kisses me passionately, almost instantly my arms are around her neck, pulling us closer together.

"I love you…" I whisper breathlessly once she finally pulls away from the kiss.

"Not as much as I love you Emma Swan…. always have," Regina whispers back before placing a few more quick pecks on my lips.

"Go! Before Ruby comes looking for you again." I say while pushing her away gently. "Call me when you're on your way home okay?" I ask while handing her bag over to her, she kisses me once more without responding and then leaves our room. I wish I could go with her, but I left it too late and the bus to the game was packed.

I was about to crawl back into bed when I felt my phone vibrating in my pj bottoms pocket, I looked down to see Lily's name flash on the screen.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" I ask while jumping back onto the bed, Lily and I have been hanging out a lot lately, especially when Regina is at cheerleading practice.

"What are you up to today?" She asked sweetly, guess I won't be stuck at home all day thinking about Regina and waiting for her to come home.

"Nothing, what did you have in mind?"

' **Lily' POV**

Emma agreed to spend the day with me, it's finally time to get her on board. With her working for me, I'll be able to put Regina down for good, like the bitch she is. Keeping up this good girl act around Emma these past few weeks have been exhausting, almost as bad as being back at school….well unofficially being back at school. I couldn't really come back, that would ruin everything I've worked hard for. The only thing that is in my way is HER, but not after today. She's going to join me or live to regret it…if I let her live that it.

"I'm truly impressed, no one has ever been able to beat me at bowling! Not even Ruby or Regina!" Emma excitedly talks as we walk through the park beside the bowling alley. I haven't had a chance to discuss things with her yet, she's not ready. "Lily?" I feel her hand on my arm and it makes me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own there. What were you saying?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"I was just saying how impressed I was with you in there, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me about anything." Emma stops us in the middle of the quiet park and turns to look me in the eye.

"Did I ever tell you what happened to me?" I ask while removing my hood, to reveal the burns over the right side of my face. A sight that Emma has only seen once.

"No, and I didn't want to ask, in case you didn't want to talk about it," Emma says while pulling me over to a nearby bench.

"I want to talk, I need to talk to someone about it." I let out a fake sign. "It all started when I was in my second year of high school. The girl and her friends liked to make my life a living hell, you know the feeling, right? You'd dread coming to school every day because you knew what was waiting for you once you stepped through those doors." I paused and looked over at Emma for her reaction.

"I haven't felt that way in a while actually…" She admitted, before shaking her head and looking at me to continue.

"I used to be the captain of the debate team, it was my only escape from the bullying. This one month, we managed to win a competition, I was so happy. I thought to myself, that this meant that things were starting to look up for me. But I was wrong. I didn't notice her at first, but when I went up to accept the award on behave of my team, I saw her. Middle row, second seat from the end. She smiled at me, I can still see her smile sometimes when I close my eyes. It was almost as if the smile was a button that she had just pushed, because the next thing I knew there was red paint all over me, every inch of exposed skin felt like it was on fire and I couldn't do anything about it. Then came the feathers and the laughing started, even my own teammates laughed at me, but they couldn't see how much pain I was in until I couldn't hold it in anymore...I never knew I could scream that loud, but it just came out." I stopped to wipe away the tear that managed to escape, Emma then gently reached over and took my hand in hers.

"I heard about this…but I thought that that girl was called Maleficent." Emma said sounding confused.

"I am…. Lily is my second name, I just wanted a fresh start." I lied to her, I just didn't want her letting my name slip to Regina.

"I get that…. who was she? The girl that did this?" Emma asked innocently.

"Regina…" I muttered, making Emma pull away slightly.

"No, sure Regina has a past…. but it was never anything worse than name calling and the occasional slushy facial. You've got it wrong, you must have. My Regina wouldn't do that!" Emma stood defensively, I knew that she would be like this at first, but she will come around. She better come around.

"Emma, why would I lie? She did this to me! Regina and her minions made my life a living hell and they did the same to you! If you hadn't of saved Regina in that fire then you would be in the same position as me!" I jumped up beside her.

"No! Regina….she wouldn't…would she?"

"She did Emma…and now she has to pay," I mumbled making her snap her head around to face me.

"Pay how?" She questioned, now I have her.

"She deserves to suffer the way that we've suffered! With your help, we can bring her down!" I explained, making her shake her head.

"No! I don't care what she's done or hasn't done! That doesn't change how I feel about her and I'm defiantly not going to going to make her suffer!" Emma snapped at me, before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Emma wait! I need you, without you, this won't work!" I quickly run after the blonde.

"Just leave me alone Lily…Maleficent whatever your name is! Come near me or Regina again and I'll go to the police!" Emma shouted before running away faster than before.

"You're going to regret this Emma Swan!" I shout while coming to a stop.

 **Emma's POV**

I couldn't stop running, my legs wouldn't let me. I had to get home and warn Regina.

"Emma sweetie, is that you?" I stop at the front door and breathe deeply to calm down.

"Yeah, Mom…is Regina home yet?" I ask while walking into the kitchen to be greeted by our parents.

"No, not yet dear," Cora said from the stove. "Is everything okay? You look a little flushed." Cora asked, turning my mother's attention away from the chopping board to me.

"You do look a little off sweetie." My mother comments while making her way over to feel my forehead.

"I'm fine mom, what's for dinner?" I move away and take a seat beside my dad at the kitchen table.

"Burgers and salad. How was your day with Lily? Did you guys do anything fun?" My dad asked not looking away from his paper.

"It was fine, what's for dessert?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That reminds me, I forgot to pick up the ice cream today dear. Looks like it's pound cake and cream tonight again." Regina's dad looked over the top of his book at his annoyed wife.

"I asked you to do one thing, Henry." Cora huffed slightly.

"I'll run to the shop if you want me to." I quickly jumped at the idea, I just need to get out of this house and clear my head.

"Are you sure sweetie?" My mom asked with her back turned to me, as she continued to chop up the vegetables for the salad.

"Yeah, it's fine mom. I'll be back soon!"

"That comes to $20.50 please." The old man behind the counter said, I smile and hand him $21.00.

"Keep the change." I smile and head out of the shop. It's getting late at this point, I passed four shops on my way here. I just needed to get out of the house. I know that my mom is going to kill me for taking so long, so I decide to take a shortcut through the alley that leads to a few streets away from my house.

I get half way through the alley when I suddenly heard a noise behind me, I quickly snap my head around only to be hit right in the face. In shock, I fell back onto the cold, hard ground. I try to get up but I'm kicked back down and punched in the face from the other side of me. I open my eyes to see a crowd of people dressed in dark clothes.

"Why?" I asked, but I'm punched again in the face and kicked in the stomach. I can feel the blood running down my face and my chest is burning, but they don't stop, they won't stop. Kick after kick, punch after punch. I can't move anymore and it doesn't feel like it even hurts anymore. It finally stops and I'm about to get up when a massive kick gets me right in the stomach.

"Next time you won't say no too quickly will ya? Let's go, guys!" I hear Maleficent shout, making the crowd disappear and I'm just left alone with her. "Say hi to Regina for me." She quickly punched me in the face, making everything go black.

 **Next Time: Emma gets rushed to hospital and Regina makes a surprising announcement**


	20. Chapter 19

**Emma's POV**

Everything hurts. My ears are ringing. My body is cold. I try to move, to scream but nothing happens. I look to my left I can see the striped plastic bag that once contained frozen ice cream, but that is no more. My left hand is swimming in the remains of dessert and there's nothing I can do. I hear the sound of heels running towards me and I brace for another beating, but it doesn't happen. The woman has a soft face, she doesn't look like she would hurt me. I think she's talking to me, or to someone else around me, but I can't hear what she's saying, the ringing just won't stop. We stayed together for a while, she held my sticky hand in hers, her lips kept moving but I still couldn't hear her or maybe I didn't want to hear her. I'm blinded by red and white flashing lights and the woman is gone. My hand is sticky and alone…

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

My stupid phone died before we even got on the bus, Ruby had taken it, hostage, to play Candy Crush after hers died because she spent the entire bus ride there on the phone to Dorothy. Now I can't even message Emma to let her know that I'm on my way home. The team lost, like always, but our cheer was definitely well received by both schools.

"Hey, I'm home," I shout as I walk through the door, expecting to be greeted my Emma, but I'm met with disappointment when my mother walks out of the living room.

"How was the game, sweetheart?" My mother engulfed me in her arms like she does every time she sees me. She was never this affectionate, but then the fire happened and she was faced with almost losing me for good, that kind of thing changes people and I'm thankful for it. If it wasn't for that fire, I probably never would have rekindled my friendship with Emma and I definitely wouldn't have had the opportunity to fall for her.

"We lost, but it was a really good day," I mumbled into the bone crushing hug. "Is Emma here? I was hoping to catch up before dinner." I asked while finally breaking free from the hug.

"Not yet, sweetheart, she headed out for ice cream not so long ago, you'll just have to catch up after dinner." My mother explained while leading me into the dining room, where Emma's parents and my dad sat waiting.

"Is Emma with you?" Emma mother asked from her usual seat at the table.

"Umm no Ruby just dropped me off. My mom said she went for ice cream." I state, receiving a nod from the short haired woman.

"She must have run into one of her friends or something." Mary Margret guessed while taking her husband's hand.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Emma's dad reassured his wife. The defiantly doesn't sound like Emma, if she was going to be late she would have texted one of us.

"Yeah, you're right. Dig in everyone." Emma's mom announced, before handing out plates to everyone and leaving an empty one for Emma beside me.

Twenty minutes had passed, mine and Emma's managed to fall into a simple conversation like always, but I couldn't contribute anything to the conversation. I was too busy worrying about Emma. The nearest shop is at least a ten-minute walk here and back, so why is she taking so long?!

"Are you okay Regina? You haven't even touched your burger." My mother broke me free from my Emma induced daydream.

"I'm fine, just had a big lunch at the game today." I lied to them, forcing them to go back to their previous conversation. They had begun speaking about the baseball game tomorrow when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get that." Emma's mom said before jumping up and running to the phone.

"Hello? Speaking…" I zoned out of the table conversation to listen in on the phone call.

"Oh my god….what happened?! I understand we will be there right away." I started to panic.

"David!" Emma's mom came in, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Emma's dad quickly jumped up and consoled his wife quickly.

"It's Emma...she was jumped in an alley. Someone found her and she's been rushed into surgery!" Emma's mom said between sobs. Emma's in the hospital?! No, how, who?

"We have to go to her David she needs us."

"I'll get our coats," David said before running out of the room.

"I need to come with you." I quickly said to Emma's mom.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Regina, you can come up tomorrow for a visit. Emma's needs her family around her." My mom said while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No! I need to go with you, I need to see her!" I snapped and pulled away from my mother.

"Regina! What's gotten into you? We will go up to the hospital tomorrow and see Emma. She needs her parents, not her roommate and school friend!" My mother snapped at me.

"You can come up first thing tomorrow dear." Emma's mother said to me, with tears running down her face.

"Please let me come with you now, I need to," I beg Emma's mother.

"Regina, I'm not going to warn you again "

"Mom you don't understand!" I shout back at her.

"What don't I understand Regina?!" She said softly this time.

"I love her…." I blurt out, making both sets of parent's mouths fall open in shock.

"You love her?" Emma's mom is the first to question me.

"Yes…. we've been dating for a few weeks now. Please let me come with you, she needs me too." I plead with the short haired woman, who simply nods in reply.

Once we get to the hospital, the real panic starts to set it and it finally hits me that she's laying somewhere in this hospital in pain and alone. When I find the bastard who did this to her I'm going kill them! My mother could hardly look at me when we were leaving the house, which I don't really understand, especially after the talk we had the day Emma and I got together.

 _(Flashback, A Few Weeks Before)_

" _I said that I think that I might like girls…"_

" _Is that all dear?" She said while smiling at me._

" _You don't hate me?" I asked looking confused and shocked at the same time. I thought for sure that she was going to go apeshit at me._

" _Honey, you are my daughter. There isn't anything you can say to me that would make me hate you! I love you for you! I don't care if you like boys or girls or both, I just want you to be happy." She said smiling proudly at me._

" _Thanks, mom, you have no idea how relieved I am now!" I said while hugging her tight._

I just don't understand, she said that she would love me no matter what and now she can't even look at me.

"Are you okay Regina?" I feel Emma's mom place her hand on mine.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" I ask cluelessly, I honestly can't think straight. Not until I know what is going on what her.

"She's always been a fighter Regina, she'll pull through. Just you wait and see." Emma's dad said while reaching past his wife to touch my shoulder. They are taking the idea of us being together better than my parents for sure.

"How long has then been going on for? You and Emma dating?" Emma's mom asked me, catching me off guard slightly.

"A few weeks...she wanted to tell you, but she just wasn't ready," I explained to her while squeezing her hand slightly.

"Is it serious?" She asked quietly.

"I love her…" I mumble back, making the short haired woman turn her head to face me.

"I love her more than anything and anyone…" I explain, making Mary Margaret smile slightly at me.

"I just want Emma to be happy, do you make her happy?"

"I think so…" I mumble back.

"Then welcome to the family Regina." She suddenly engulfs me in a near enough bone crushing hug.

"Emma Swan? Is there anyone here for Emma Swan." All three of us jump up and make our way over to the older looking doctor.

"Is she okay?" I ask quickly.

"She's just out of surgery, she has numerous broken ribs and bruising to her face. She took quite the beating, she's lucky to be alive." The doctor explained, making me cry with relief.

"Can we go and see her?" Emma's mother asked while grabbing my hand.

"Yes, I'll bring you around to her room now." The doctor said before heading through the big double doors with all three of us hot on his tail.

When we finally get to Emma's room, I'm the first one to enter, while Emma's parents take the time to talk to the doctor in more detail about the full extent of her injuries. My mouth falls open as soon as I lay eyes on her, she looks so broken yet peaceful. I can't believe someone would do something like this to my baby. I pull the chair from against the wall over to her bed and grab her hand as I sit. She didn't fight back, I can tell by looking at her knuckles. They are still soft and untouched, why didn't she fight back?

"Look at her David, how could someone do that to our little girl?" Mary Margret said before burying her head in David's chest.

"Here sit down." I stand up and gently let go of Emma's hand.

"No you sit dear, you're her girlfriend, she needs you." Mary Margret said while David left to find more chairs for them to sit on.

"She looks so peaceful," I say softly while reaching up to move her hair out of her face.

"She always does when she's sleeping." She whispered softly while squeezing Emma's leg.

"I can't find her glasses…" I mumble while looking around her bed.

"Here they are…" Her mom said while lifting up the 'evidence' the hospital put together for the police.

"They're broken…" I say softly before finally breaking down and letting all the tears I've been trying to hold in out.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

 **Emma's POV**

Everything blurry and bright. My head is pounding, I try to breathe but it killed. Like someone is sitting on my chest and they won't get off. Something or someone is attached to my hand and the other one is lifeless, I just don't have the energy to move it anymore, but it doesn't hurt.

"Em?" I try to open my eyes again and this time I'm met with beautiful brown eyes that I've come to love.

"Gina…" I whisper out, before coughing slightly.

"It's okay, here drink this." Regina quickly reaches over and grabs a glass of water with a straw and brings it to my lips.

"What happened?" I ask, before trying to clear my throat.

"You were jumped baby, who did this to you? Do you remember anything?" She asked before bringing my hand up to her lips.

"Not really it's all kind of foggy," I say while laying back into my pillow, I look down to the bottom of my bed to see my parents sleeping happily.

"Please don't hate me," Regina mumbled beside me, tearing my attention away from my sleeping parents.

"Why would I hate you, Regina? I love you…" I said whispering the last part, just in case my parents hear me.

"I wasn't allowed to come, I had to beg and plead. But in the end, they let me after I told them...about us." She did what?! Oh my god! They are going to hate me, I'll be living out on the streets before I know it! "Emma I'm so sorry, but it's okay. They just want us to be happy baby."

"They don't hate me?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

"Who could ever hate an amazingly beautiful girl like you, Emma." Regina moves up and touches her lips against mine "I love you." She whispered before kissing me deeply.

"Emma, we need to talk about something that's been happening for a few weeks now." Regina begins to explain when I suddenly feel movement at the bottom of my bed.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sweetheart!"

"I'll go and get the doctor," Regina said while squeezing my hand one last time.

* * *

 **Next time: Emma and Regina talk to the police and Regina reunites with an old friend.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Emma's POV**

"Sure I can't tempt you into having some of this mouth watering hospital….mush." I joke with Regina who is nibbling on a cheeseburger.

"Here take a bite before you start foaming at the mouth!" Regina joked while handing the burger over, with hesitation I take a giant bite, savoring the amazing taste.

"Mmmmm, this is so amazing. I'm keeping this by the way." I said with my mouth full of meat and cheese.

"It's all yours," Regina said while leaning up to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're not supposed to be eating that junk, Emma!" My mom shouted as soon as she walked in the room.

"Mom a burger isn't going to kill me! There is more chance of me dying of food poisoning from this...food!" I said, dramatically pointing to the slop on my table.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Swan, I brought it in for my lunch and she kidnapped it." Regina apologized while shifting away from me slightly. I know she's still slightly uncomfortable with PDA in front of my parents, she nearly jumped out of the room earlier when they walked in as she was leaning in for a kiss.

"Regina, you can call me Mary Margaret you know." Mom said while moving the bed table away from my bed.

"Emma dear the police are here, you up for talking yet?" My dad asked while walking in with Sheriff Graham.

"I'm still a bit sleepy dad, didn't sleep much last night," I said while handing Regina back her half eaten burger and sinking back into the bed more.

"The more information you give us now Emma, the better chance we have of finding the people who did this to you." Sheriff Graham said while taking out his notepad.

"I really don't remember anything, I just heard someone come up behind me and then next thing I knew I was waking up here," I explain simply to him, who jots down a few notes before nodding his head, the whole time I can feel Regina's hand inches away from mine, just begging to be held.

"If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to call me at the station. Get better soon Emma." Graham smiled at me while leaving his personal card with my mother for me.

"I'll walk you out, Graham." My dad said while patting him on the back. The two have been close since high school so I know that Graham will do everything in his power to find the person who did this to me.

"Emma sweetie, what made you go all the way to 6th street for ice cream? You must have passed about four shops before you got there." My mom asked while sitting at the bottom of my bed.

"I just...I just needed to get out and think." I said while finally reaching over and taking Regina's hand in mine. I can see my mother's eye go straight to our joined hands and for just a second I can see the looks of disappointment on her face, but it is quickly washed away by happiness and approval.

"Think about this?" She asked while gesturing to our joint hands.

"Something like that…" I said while avoiding eye contact with her until I feel her hand on my leg.

"Emma, why did you hide this part of you from me? Did you think that I wouldn't have approved?" She asked while moving closer to us.

"I was afraid to you would hate me…" I mumble as a few loose tears escape from my eyes, but they are quickly washed away by Regina's finger and replaced with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay baby." She whispered against by cheek, making me forget that my mother was even sitting there.

"Emma I could never hate you! You're my little girl! Was I shocked when Regina blurted it out? Yes, I was, but I got over that as soon as I saw how much Regina loved you and now I'm seeing how much you love her." Mom said while rubbing her hand over my thigh.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you mom," I said while she leans over to hug me gently.

"Now obviously there will have to be some ground rules put in place. Regina when Emma gets home I'll set up the pull out bed in the back room for you." Mom said while sitting back and wiping away her newly released tears.

"Mom! Can we talk about this another time!" I shouted while moving my head l hide in the crook of Regina's neck.

"Okay, but we will be having this talk later. I am really happy for you both, truly. You couldn't have picked a better girl Emma and Regina, I can trust that you'll look after her when I can't." My mom said while taking Regina's free hand in hers.

"Always, I lost her once and it broke me. I'm not letting her go again." Regina said proudly while squeezing my hand tight.

"Okay, enough of the sappiness. You're father and I are going to head home and grab a few things, do you need anything Regina or are you going home tonight?" My mom asked while standing up and straightening her clothes out.

"My mom is making me go to school tomorrow so I'll have to head home at some point today," Regina said while rolling her eyes and smiling sweetly at my mother.

"Good! You need all the schooling you can get babe." I joke with her before starting to cough uncontrollably.

"Here drink this." Regina quickly reacts and passes the water to me.

"Thanks…" I said in between coughs.

"Maybe I should stay, just get your dad to run home?" My mother said worrisomely.

"I'll be fine with Regina, go home and get some rest mom." I plead with her.

"Only if you're sure." She hesitates while moving over to brush the hair away from my cut forehead.

"I'm sure mom, I'll be fine here with Regina." I sat while looking up at her.

"I'll be back in a few hours…" she leans down and places a small kiss on my forehead. "Take care of her."

"I will…" Regina smiles and nods at my mother as she leaves.

"Get in…" I demand while moving over slightly and carefully in my bed.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're mother will say if she comes back to find us in bed together?" Regina playfully snapped at me, giving me no choice but to use the puppy dog eyes on her.

"But I need cuddles…" I said sweetly, making Regina roll her eyes and give into my commands.

"It's a good thing you're cute, otherwise you'd be without cuddles for quite some time my dear," Regina mumbled whilst climbing into my bed, carefully wrapping her arm around my back and placing the other on the top of my thigh. "I was so worried about you…" Regina whispered into my hair as she lays her head softly on me.

"I'm okay...she made sure of that," I said, mumbling the last part.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked while sitting up and turning slightly to look at me, but I remain silent. "Emma, do you know who did this to you?" She asked while taking my hand in hers.

"I didn't want to say anything...it was Lily, but you know her as Maleficent," I said, making Regina's eyes widen in surprise once she hears her name.

"Maleficent?! I thought she moved to a different town after her accident. Why would she want to do this to you, Emma?" Regina asked angerly.

"Because of you...she blames you for her accident. When we were hanging out she wanted me to join her in 'taking you down'." I explain while avoiding eye contact with Regina.

"Do you believe what she's saying? That her accident was my fault?" Regina asked quietly.

"I know you have a past Regina...but I don't think that you set out to cause her this much pain," I said while placing my hand on her thigh, making her look at me with bloodshot and teary eyes.

"I didn't even know that Zelena was planning anything, I swear...but that doesn't mean that she didn't deserve it. She had been stalking Zelena, she'd show up at her house and leave her these creepy notes...she even left pieces of her hair for Zelena." Regina begins to explain while taking my hand in hers once again.

"She was stalking her?" I questioned quietly while looking at Regina with confusion written all over my face.

"Yeah, so I suggested that we scare her a little so she would get the message. I never knew that Zelena was going to go this far…" Regina speaks apologetic.

"Then why is she so hell bent on destroying you?" I questioned softly.

"She worshiped the ground Zelena walked on, she could never imagine her doing anything like this to her…so I guess I was the nearest person to blame." Regina suggested.

"She wanted me to join her, she said she needed someone on the inside to help take you down...but I said no obviously. I don't care about your past Regina, you've changed and I love you because of it." I said before leaning over to kiss her softly.

"There is something else that I haven't told you…" Regina said while moving away from me slightly.

"I'm listening," I said while moving over slightly to get beside her more.

"Remember our first day as a couple? The kiss in bathroom...someone else was in the bathroom with us." I said softly.

"Oh my god! What? Who?" I said while freaking out slightly.

"I thought it was Ruby, but she didn't know anything about the pictures…"

"Pictures? You never mentioned pictures! Why didn't you say anything to me!" I shouted slightly at my girlfriend.

"I didn't want you to worry...anyway, after a week or two of getting the pictures I confronted Ruby, but she was clueless." Regina continued.

"Wait so the story you told me about Ruby borrowing your phone and accidentally looking at your text messages, was all a lie?" I questioned.

"Sorry...but the pictures still haven't stopped. But it doesn't matter now, our parents know and we've got nothing to hide anymore." Regina pleaded with me.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Regina! What if those pictures had of getting out? My mom isn't happy about how she found out about us, she would have rather I told her myself. Imagine how she would have reacted if someone had of sent her a picture of us kissing?!" I shouted.

"I know and I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to find this person myself and put an end to all this!" Regina said while taking my hand in hers, I want to be mad at her, I really do. But I can't stay mad at her, I know she was doing this to protect me.

"I understand Gina and I forgive you. I just want all this to be over and to get on with our life together." I said while laying my head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much Em…" Regina whispered against the side of my head, as she places a small kiss to my hair.

"I love you so much more…" I said gently while carefully cuddling into her side.

"Em we need to talk to the police, she can't get away with this..." Regina said half asleep.

"Later, right now all I want to do is cuddle for awhile," I said while closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

I wish that Regina was still here with me, I don't think I can do his alone, but her mom said that she couldn't miss another day of school. Ruby stopped by for a visit last night with Hook and Elsa, it was nice being able to see them all. Lately, Hook has been busy with basketball and Elsa is on yearbook committee so she's been busy too. It came as a big surprise to Elsa and Hook when the walked in to find Regina and I kissing, but after some explaining, they were both really happy for us and I think Elsa is finally starting to trust Regina.

"Miss Swan, I got your call. Have you remembered anything else from the night you were attacked?" Sheriff Graham asked politely as he took a step into the room.

"Yes...it was Maleficent Page. She pretended to be someone else and wanted to recruit me to join her in bringing down Regina Mills. When I said no she stalked me to an alleyway and a gang of people beat me, they jumped me from behind so I didn't get to see any of their faces. But I heard her speak, she told me that next time I wouldn't say no too quickly and to say hi to Regina for her." I said quickly just wanting to get things over and done with.

"This is great Emma, we will do everything in our power to get Miss Page put away for a very long time. I'll leave you to rest." Sheriff Graham said before nodding and exiting the room, he better gets Maleficent, before she does anything to Regina.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I stormed through the corridors in search of one thing: Zelena. This all started with her and now it's going to end with her help. We haven't talked since I found out about her and Robin, I know she's been afraid too, in case there is a replay of what happened last time. After almost an hour of storming around, determination seeping from my body, I found her, finally clearing out her locker in the cheerleading changing room.

"Zelena we need to talk about Maleficent! It's time we brought that bitch down...for good this time!"

* * *

 _ **Next Time: Zelena and Regina plan to take Maleficent down, but like always Maleficent is always one step ahead of them.**_

 _ **A/N: Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter**_


End file.
